vida de la dama de rojo
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: sumerjámonos un poco en lo que pudo haber sido la concepción, niñez y adolescencia de nuestra dama de rojo (simple curiosidad y locura mía al detallar su carácter) espero les guste el Fic acepto toda clase de criticas.. y por favor no me maten XDDDD es mi primer fic espero les guste gracias por detenerse a leer
1. Chapter 1: contigo hasta la muerte

**En este fanfic ilustro lo que pudo haber sido la niñez y adolescencia que forjo el carácter de la dama de rojo.**

**El personaje de Ada Wong no me pertenece le pertenece a CAMCOP solo la trama es mía (y los personajes de los padres de Ada fueron idea mía una historia hipotética) este fanfic es sin fines de lucro espero les agrade acepto cualquier critica constructiva muchas gracias por detenerse a leer mi trabajo**

**En este primer capítulo ilustro como pudo haber sido un romance y concepción de Ada Wong, quise centrarme en ellos en esta primera parte para aclarar la carencia de padres de nuestra protagonista.**

**memorias capitulo 1: **

** CONTIGO HASTA LA MUERTE**

Era poco mas de las 7 pm en el barrio chino de new york, en uno de los callejones se encontraba una pareja amándose y entregándose en la oscuridad que el mismo sitio ofrecía, una vez acabada la demostración de amor el hombre de unos 35 años de edad, alto de contextura mediana, tés blanca, cabello caoba claro y unos ojos café pardo, miraba con cariño a esa mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos, una linda joven de unos 28 años cabellos negro al igual que sus ojos, de cuerpo mediano con sus siluetas bien marcadas, por sus finos rasgos faciales se daba a entender su descendencia asiática.

Él le sonríe y ella corresponde el gesto acariciándole la cara con su delicada mano

-Erick te amo-dice ella, él le responde con un beso-quiero estar contigo sin importar lo que diga mi padre

El la mira y de su abrigo saca una pequeña caja envuelta en gamuza roja, lo coloca frente a los ojos de la joven y la abre dejando ver un anillo con un pequeño diamante de adorno en el medio. La cara de ella se ilumina y sus ojos s aguan de la emoción

-no dejare que te separen de mi- dice esto y le sonríe con amor-te amo, te amo como a nadie en el mundo.

-Erick yo..-el la calla de un beso-Sayuri.. Quieres casarte conmigo?- le dice besándole la mano sin quitarle la mirada que esta fija en aquellos ojos azabaches

-dios mío…si, si, si, ¡si quiero¡- exclamo sayuri en un grito de júbilo y llorando de alegría- te amo

-yo mas.. Mucho más… - la abraza con fuerza y después le coloca el anillo en el dedo índice – hablare con tu padre, hare que me acepte y podamos estar juntos.. y sabes qué?.. – Le dice decidido – iré hablar de inmediato con él, le diré que te amo y que me casare contigo cuanto antes

-Erick pero – la cara de sayuri se inundo de pánico, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su padre ni mucho menos que le diría todo estaba de improviso, volteo a ver al cara de su amado, las palabras y la sonrisa de Erick tan confiable y segura… si esa misma sonrisa que solo el sabia mostrar, esa sonrisa que la hacía sentir segura, protegida, que podía coger el cielo con las manos – estás seguro? – lo miro con duda

-jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida – le sonríe de nuevo y ella corresponde con una igual, acto seguido accede a su proposición

Una vez vestidos se dirigieron a la casa wong donde estaba el padre de sayuri.

En la sala de la casa, el padre de sayuri caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, su hija nada que llegaba a casa, le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar que ella siguiera viéndose a escondidas con aquel norte americano, no lo podía concebir , no, ¡claro que no¡ el honor de su familia debía prevalecer y Sayuri como digna hija de los Wong mantendría el apellido en alto, pensaba en mil maneras de castigarla y sacarla cuanto antes de estados unidos y volver a su país natal, no le importaba lo que fuera cual quiere pretexto valía con tal de alejarla de ese gringo. El abrir de la puerta principal lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sayuri eres tú? – decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

El señor Wong abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer la escena su hija entrando a la casa de la mano con el norte americano que tanto odia?... era una pesadilla para él.

- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?¡ - se escucho ese grito de reclamo por toda la casa.

Sayuri se inclino en un acto de respeto, pero sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver a su padre que parecía echar humo del a boca de la ira se le acercaba y la tiraba del cabello entrándola al a casa casi a rastras. Erick por su parte no se queda quieto y un acto heroico por ayudar a su amada empuja a su futuro posible suegro provocando que la suelte, el se coloca entre él y ella.

-déjala por favor - grito Erick

-quien eres tú para hablarme así asqueroso yankee¡ - gritaba enojado el señor Wong

-por favor papa el solo vino hablar contigo escúchalo¡ - le decía sayuri mientras se arrodillaba suplicante ante su padre

- CALLATE¡ me deshonras trayéndolo a la casa – decía el señor wong

- por favor señor yo solo quiero hablar con usted como gente civilizada que somos por favor escuche lo que vengo a decirle – decía Erick en tono calmado y sumiso

El señor Wong veía correr las lágrimas en los ojos de su hija así que accedió a regañadientes a oír a Erick – habla de una vez, estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda

- Vengo a pedirle de la manera más noble y buena la mano de su hija en matrimonio – le decía con nervios pero decidido y firme en cada palabra pronunciada

- que tú qué?... NO ME JODAS¡ - el señor Wong mira con odio a Erick quien le acaba de quitar la poca paciencia que tenia debido a la osadía que salía de su boca

- LA AMO SEÑOR¡ - grita Erick

El señor Wong no aguanta más, quiere matarlo a como de lugar quiere cerrar esa boca que pronuncia tales palabras que para sus oídos son como taladros, se le va encima agarra su cuello y lo exprime contra la pared

La. … amo como a nadie en el mundo.. – se defendía Erick diciéndole entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire que ya se hacía evidente

- PADRE¡ - sayuri se lanza encima de su padre para evitar que mate a Erick por estrangulamiento

- RETIRATE¡ - sayuri es botada al suelo por uno de los empujones que le propina su padre – maldito bastardo, ni siquiera en otra vida dejaría que te casaras con mi hija, y si quieres vivir te advierto que salgas por donde entraste y no vuelvas a buscar a mi hija – se lo dice amenazante y apretando con más fuerza su cuello

- TE LO RUEGO PADRE¡ - grita sayuri llorando

- vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo – le dice a su hija en tono de orden

- NO¡ - grita sayuri – si no lo haces por mi entonces hazlo por tu nieto¡ - exclama dejando el ambiente en un estado de shock

El señor wong no podía creerlo, había escuchado bien?, su hija acaba de decirle que de manera fulminante que está en cinta, su rostro paso de rabia a vergüenza, su hija no solo le había desobedecido si no que le entrego su honra al norte americano y para cerrar con broche de oro se había dejado embarazar de ese maldito bastardo, el ya no pensaba con cabeza fría su ira, frustración y vergüenza eran más grandes que su razón.

Se acerco a su hija la miro de pies a cabeza en forma de asco como si ella fuera una basura deambulante - tu… tu…. MALDITA MUJERZUELA¡ - una vez dicho esto le propino un golpe en la cara a su hija que la mando de bruces contra el suelo haciéndola sangrar por la nariz debido al impacto – DESHONRASTE A TU FAMILIA, ME HAS DECEPCIONADO, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA¡ - escupe encima de su hija para poder liberar ese sabor a amargo que sentía en su boca.

Erick en el suelo aun en shock por la noticia que había anunciado su enamorada, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo en un arranque de protección arrojara al señor wong al piso, acto seguido corre abrazar a Sayuri.

- Es verdad? – le dice a Sayuri tocándole el vientre, ella asiente con la cabeza – porque no me dijiste antes?

- no sabía cómo decírtelo además.. – Erick la calla de un beso sutil y rápido

- gracias… gracias – le sonríe suave – estaremos juntos ahora más que nunca..

El señor wong tumbado en el suelo no podía concebir tal ofensa hacia su persona se levanto en un arranque de ira sacando su pistola calibre 22 apuntando acto seguido a su hija y ese bastardo – sobre mi cadáver permitiré que te lleves a mi hija

- Usted es que no entiende?¡ será abuelo podría bajar eso por amor a su nieto y a su hija?¡ - Erick abre los ojos como platos al ver el arma

- cállate maldito imbécil – le dice el señor Wong – y tu… tanto lo amas?... tanto te quieres condenar a su lado?.. – le pregunta a su hija mirándola a los ojos

- SI¡ - grita Sayuri y abraza a Erick

- bien entonces muérete con el bastardo que traes en tus entrañas – mira a su hija con desdén

El señor Wong apunta y estando por disparar Erick lo empuja ocasionando un disparo al aire acto seguido el joven se sube encima del agresor reteniéndole las manos.

- Sayuri corre¡ - le grita, en lo que ella obedece y emprende la huida

Erick golpea 2 veces en la cara a su agresor y empieza a correr, unos metros más adelante alcanza a Sayauri, el señor wong aun tirado en el piso manda a sus matones a apresar a su hija y su acompañante, solo unos cuantos metros más adelante son atrapados y llevados a una de las bodegas donde trabaja el señor Wong.

El padre de sayuri era un traficante de armas militares que se había radicado en estados unidos debido a las ganancias, era conocido entre su gente por ser despiadado y poderoso

Estando allí en aquella bodega el señor Wong se hacerca a su hija y le agarra el rostro grotescamente obligando a que lo vea a los ojos.

-Por qué? – le pregunta iracundo, no obtiene respuesta de su hija la suelta y de inmediato va adonde Erick

Lo patea en el estomago fuerte haciéndolo sangrar – maldito seas, basura con tus asquerosas manos manchaste a mi niña.. MI NIÑA¡ - dicho esto le da con la culata de la pistola en la cara

-NO¡ DETENTE, DETENTE POFAVOR¡ - le grita sayuri a su padre – me enamore solo me enamore perdóname¡ - se mueve bruscamente intentando zafarse de los hombres que la sostienen

El señor wong se acerca a su hija y le acaricia la cara, su mano tiembla de la rabia – eras mi princesa… mi tesoro eras lo único que yo adoraba en la vida y me traicionaste.. PREFERISTE ESTE MALDITO QUE A TU PADRE¡ eres una cualquiera… la mucama de este yankee – vuelve a golpear a su hija en el rostro – TRAIGAN A LA PARTERA¡

A sayuri se le revuelve el estomago, la partera? Eso solo significa una cosa su padre planea hacerla abortar el bebe su mundo empieza a colapsar y no puede detenerlo

-la limpiare, la dejare tan limpia como antes de conocerte engendro del demonio – el señor Wong apunta a Erick en la cabeza – en cuanto a ti.. Harás exactamente lo que yo te ordene, solo harás lo que se te diga, me entendiste?¡ - le dice a su hija sin siquiera mirarla

-no… no¡ si lo matas a el mátame a mi también no deseo estar sin el MATAME¡ - desafía a su padre

-eres mi única hija.. el único recuerdo que tengo de tu madre, eres mis ojos Sayuri vivirás y te limpiare de tu pecado.

- Sayuri.. Estarás bien.. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo.. Muero feliz – le sonríe a su amada y ella solo llora con una mirada tétrica

- calla de una maldita vez bastardo – le dice el señor Wong con desprecio

- NO, NO TE LO RUEGO PAPA¡ - sayuri se mueve con mas brusquedad quiere liberarse quiere salvarlo

- te amo Sayuri.. – le dice sonriendo Erick

El señor Wong acaba de estallar en cólera, le dispara en la cabeza a Erick un grito de dolor es todo lo que escucha por parte de su hija

-AAAAAAAA¡ ERICK¡ - sayuri entra en shock mientras ve caer el cuerpo sin vida de su amado al piso, siente que no puede respirar su vida acaba de terminarse con ese disparo.

El señor Wong tiene una cara de satisfacción bien dibujada en su cara, sayuri empieza a recordar los momentos que aunque cortos felices con el amor de su vida, desde como lo conoció, su primer beso, su primera cita, su primera noche juntos como hombre y mujer, cada recuerdo es una estaca al corazón su mundo le caía literalmente encima no deja de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado, sus recuerdos y pensamientos son interrumpidos al entrar la partera a la bodega.

-me mando a llamar jefe? – decía una señora de unos 42 años aproximadamente cabello negro y ojos claros

-asi es…. Revisala – le señala a su hija – cuando acabes me dices si se puede o no hacer un aborto con una de esas hiervas que usas…

A la mujer le recorrió un escalofrió por su espalda pero se mantuvo serena delante de su patrón – sí señor.

El señor Wong le ordena a sus hombres salir y acto seguido sale el dejando a su hija sola con la partera.

-señorita está bien? – le pregunta a sayuri quien no deja de llorar y se acerca como una muerta en vida para abrazar al cadáver de su novio muerto

-Erick, Erick… mi amor… - decía mientras le acariciaba la cara

-señorita – le toca el hombro sayuri esquiva

- ALEJATE¡ si mataras a mi hijo mátame a mi también – miraba a la señora con odio

- lo amaba verdad?..

-si.. Pero usted que va a saber.. Esta aquí para sacarme a mi bebe – se toca con dolor sayuri el vientre

La señora no puede creer la escena, no se podía imaginar cómo su patrón podía hacerle eso a su propia hija, veía ojos de tristeza en aquella joven –deseas tenerlo?..

Sayuri veía al cadáver y se acariciaba el vientre, asentó con la cabeza – pero ya no puedo hacer nada… no pude salvarlo a él, ahora tampoco a mi hijo

-quiero ayudarla puedo decirle a su padre que esta avanzado y es imposible realizar un aborto sin que este su vida de por medio – le dice a modo de consuelo

- y para qué?... terminaría matándolo al nacer, es un monstruo lo odio… - decía con desdén en cada palabra sayuri

- que debo hacer?... – la mira con angustia la señora se siente impotente

- usted… usted… me ayudaría?... – le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

-quiero ayudarla, pero no sé como si no me dice – le dice sonriendo amablemente

-quiero que mi bebe viva.. Que viva… lejos de aquí lejos de mi padre de mi.. que tenga una vida bonita y normal.. – le dice a la partera con una semi sonrisa

-como podría hacer eso? – le pregunta dudosa

-dígale a mi padre lo que me acabo de decir sobre el aborto y cuando mi bebe nazca váyase con el escape con mi bebe sálvelo por favor.. por favor.. – sayuri empieza a llorar suplicando

- pero yo.. – la interrumpe sayuri

-no tiene que quedarse con el.. Puede llevarlo a un orfanato no importa solo sálvelo solo quiero que lo salve se lo ruego señora.. Se nota que usted es buena ayúdeme – le toma sayuri las manos a la partera suplicante

La señora ante aquella escena no podía negarse se veía las ganas que tenia aquella mujer de salvar a su hijo – lo hare pero por favor cálmese que eso le hace daño a su hijo – le sonrió y sayuri obedece.

Unos minutos después de la charla planeando la huida, la partera sale de la bodega y el dice al Señor wong tal y como acordaron ella y Sayuri, a regañadientes el señor wong acepta que su hija tenga al niño o niña lo que sea que tuviera luego se encargaría de este.

Pasados los 9 meses sayuri se encuentra pujando para dar a luz, unas horas después se escucha llanto que proviene de los pulmones de una hermosa niña. Si Sayuri no podía estar más feliz.. Había dado a luz a una hermosa niña de cabello negro piel blanca y labios finos rosaditos, tenia los mismos rasgos asiáticos que ella pero lo que más la conmovió y la hizo sentir que Erick aun estaba con ella era verle los ojos a su hija eran del mismo color de los de Erick cafés pardo. La partera sonrió al ver tremendo angelito de dios..

-Ada – dijo Sayuri susurrando por lo bajo mientras veía asu hija

-como dice señorita? – le pregunta la partera

-Ada – dice firme Sayuri – su nombre será Ada

La partera sonríe prepara sus ropas, sayuri sabe que se acerca la hora de despedirse de su hija para siempre, jamás la volvería a ver.. era doloroso pero un sacrificio necesario si quería que viviera, no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella solo quería que su hija viviera, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de tener la madre que tenía ni el abuelo que tenia.

Sayuri se levanto de donde estaba tendida coloco a su hija en la manta le beso la frente y miro a la partera indicándole que se fuera antes de que su padre entrara por la puerta

-gracias – le dijo sayuri a la partera – gracias por todo.. Ahora váyase rápido

La partera asintió – bueno Ada vámonos..

La partera hecho a la bebe en una maleta ocultándola de los guardias salió de la casa Wong junto a tiempo ya que el señor y dueño de la casa había entrado en la habitación en donde se encontraba sayuri

-donde está el mal nacido? – decía el señor Wong mientras con su mirada buscaba a la recién nacida

-está lejos.. Muy lejos de aquí, lejos de mi.. y de ti.. en donde tu odio y maldad no la van alcanzar jamás – le dijo sayuri en un tono de victoria

- que has hecho¡ - le dijo a su hija con rabia mientras le daba una bofetada en la cara

-lo que tenía que hacer no iba dejar que mataras a mi bebe ahora llega tu castigo.. no creas que lo que hiciste se quedara así – Sayuri saca un cuchillo de la sabana

-que vas hacer – le dice su padre horrorizado

-si no puedo ser libre viva ni ser feliz, mi muerte me hará libre y me reencontrare con Erick en el otro mundo en donde tú no podrás separarnos – sayuri coloca el cuchillo en su garganta

- detente¡ - le ordena a su hija

- no… yo ya no soy tu hija, perdiste ese derecho – dicho eso se abre la garganta muriendo en pocos segundos.

El señor wong cae de rodillas no puede creerlo acaba de perder a la luz de sus ojos a su amada hija, se acerca a ella y la abraza llorando.

En un lugar aparto, exactamente en el centro de new york la partera que huía con la recién nacida encuentra un orfanatorio, toca la puerta la invitan a pasar habla con la directora del lugar

-que podemos hacer con usted señora? – le pregunta amablemente la directora

-vengo a dejar esta niña aquí – saca a la bebe de su bolso

-Dios mío.. Que hace ese bebe en su bolso? – los ojos de la directora se abren como platos

-lo lamento, tenía que hacerlo la vida de esta niña corría peligro si no la ocultaba – dice la señora

- porque, que sucedió? – pregunta la directora

Por más de 2 horas la partera le cuenta la trágica historia a la directora que después de oírla se siente conmovida, y con ganas enormes de poner la niña bajo protección en el orfanatorio

-entonces me entiende? No puedo tenerla yo o la mataran a ella como a mí por eso acudo a este lugar – dice la partera finalizando

-entiendo perfectamente no se preocupe la cuidaremos y nos encargaremos de que tenga una buena familia de ser posible – sonríe la directora – es hermosa… bueno llene estos datos por favor – le alcanza una planilla – no pasa nada si no coloca ningún nombre aquí se le asignara uno

-ella tiene nombre y un apellido desearía que lo conserve es por la memoria de su madre, ella se lo coloco – dice la partera, la directora asiente aprobando

Después de unos minutos la partera deja a la bebe con la directora, esta lee el nombre de la bebe - Ada Wong , lindo nombre suena misterioso, algo me dice que serás toda una leyenda pequeña – sonríe mientras mira al bebe que se encuentra dormida.


	2. Chapter 2: conociendo la independencia

**El personaje de Ada Wong no me pertenece le pertenece a CAMCOP únicamente la historia es mia y los personajes que interactúan con el principal..**

**Memorias capitulo 2:**

**CONOCIENDO LA INDEPENDENCIA **

Pasaron cinco años durante los cuales Ada estuvo en el orfanatorio. Paso por muchas parejas de familia dando la prueba calificativa para una adopción definitiva, pero ninguna terminaba adoptándola, al principio era por que las parejas tenían hijos ya y ellos no se llevaban bien con Ada ya que la veían como una intrusa en casa, en una ocasión una de esas parejas tenía una hija ya de 12 años, la niña era bastante odiosa y dominante con sus cosas no dejaba que Ada se acercara a nada ni siquiera que tocara los juguetes o cualquier otra cosa de la casa, la lastimaba empujándola para que no abrazara a sus padres, la pareja se dio cuenta que no podían quedarse con Ada así que la devolvieron de nuevo al orfanato, cuando Ada cumplió los cinco años la llevaron a una familia de asiáticos radicada en América todos creyeron que la niña estaría bien en una familia de un proceder similar al de ella, todo marchaba bien incluso se llevaba bien con el hijo de la pareja que tenía 10 años, estuvieron a punto de finalizar la prueba del año para la adopción definitiva de Ada, pero el niño empezó a sentir fastidio de Ada, se puso celoso ya que los padres la consentían mucho y se habían descuidado un poco de él, el grado de histeria en el niño llego a tal punto de que termino siendo cruel con Ada al decirle que era una arrimada, que una huérfana jamás seria su hermana y que la odiaba, esto no le sentó para nada bien a la pequeña y dulce Ada, ese día desapareció de la casa…

-dios mío¡ donde se metió esta niña – decía angustiada la señora de la casa

-llamaremos a la policía – la tranquilizo su esposo

Después de unas cuantas horas los oficiales de la policía encontraron a la pequeña a 3 kilómetros sentada llorando en un rincón de la calle, la recogieron y la llevaron de vuelta a la casa

-Ada, ada hija estas bien? – preguntaba la señora revisando a la niña

-tú.. no eres mi mami – decía la pequeña llorando y escondiéndose debajo de la mesa de la sala

-lo seré –trataba de tranquilizarla la señora

-NO¡ NO QUERO – gritaba Ada con desespero – QUIERO IRME A CASA A MI CASA¡ (se refiere a el orfanato)

A la pareja no le quedo de otra que llamar a la tutora de Ada en ese momento la persona que se hacía cargo de ella.

Ada paso más de una semana sin ganas de moverse de su camarote solo lo hacía para comer de resto se la pasaba llorando y haciéndose la misma pregunta de siempre ¿Por qué no tengo padres?, la directora del orfanato se empezó a preocupar seriamente por la niña no entendía que sucedía con ella se acerco una tarde para hablar con ella.

-Ada estas bien? – le dice a la pequeña acariciando su cabellera

-pu que no teno mama ni papa – le dice la niña con su cara llena de lágrimas

-pequeña si tienes, per… - Ada la hace callar llorando mas fuerte mientras habla

-entones pu que no tan qui?¡ - dice tapándose la cara – nu me quelen?

-Ada, claro que tus padres te quieren y siempre lo harán

-entones diles que venan po mi - Ada abraza y se aferra al saco de la directora

La directora se derrumba ante tal escena tan triste, corresponde el abrazo de la niña – como te lo digo nena?.. – la directora pensaba en cómo decirle a la niña que sus padres estaban muertos de una manera en que la niña lo entendiera y no fuera cruel, después de un silencio largo contesto – Ada tus padres no pueden venir por ti por que están durmiendo

-shi? – le pregunta la niña mientras la miraba con esos ojos grandes y pardos inocentes – despertalos – decía Ada mientras secaba sus lagrimas

- no puedo muñeca – le contesto acariciándole la mejilla

- pu que? – Ada estaba realmente confundida, no entendía bien, en lo poco que había vivido dormir para ella significaba descanso, así que para ella fue algo dudoso eso de que sus padres estuvieran dormidos si era así nada mas necesitaban ser despertados eso era lo que pensaba la la pequeña Wong - despetalos, asi hace isabella (su tutora) en las mañanas para depertame

- no nena no puedo porque – se detiene y suspira – haber Ada, recuerdas cuando la profesora Cecilia se fue a dormir para siempre? – hacia un par de meses una profesora había fallecido, les explicaron a los niños del orfanatorio (incluida Ada) que llegaba un momento donde todas las personas se iban a dormir para siempre y no se podían despertar, pero que en ese sueño ellos iban al cielo y cuidaban de todos desde ahí

-shi – responde Ada clavando sus orbes pardos en los grises de la directora

- bueno muñeca tus padres se fueron a dormir para siempre como la profesora Cecilia – le dijo besando su frente

-entones ellos están en el celo verda? – decía la vivaracha de Ada

-así es – le sonrió a la niña

- yo que lo domi – dijo Ada abrazando sus rodillas

- quieres que te lea un cuento? – le pregunto acariciándole la cabeza

-NO¡ ese seño no… yo que lo domi como lo hace papa y mama – dijo Ada con convicción

La directora quedo atónita con lo que acababa de escuchar – Ada no digas eso

-pu que no? Yo que lo estal en el celo con mami y papi, elos no me odian – rompió en llanto la niña

-nadie te odia mi niña – dijo la directora abrazándola fuerte

-SHI¡ - grito Ada y se aparto de la directora – nu me quelen pu que nu soy hija no teno familia, quelo a mis papas¡ - se abrazaba las rodillas mas fuerte

La directora sintió desfallecer no sabía qué hacer, habían herido profundamente a Ada en aquella casa, se sentía impotente por que no podía hacer nada más que tratar de tranquilizar a la niña, la directora pensó que se le pasaría, pero se equivoco, a partir de ese entonces Ada se encerró en una coraza de hielo, cuando la enviaban a casas para adopción nunca terminaban la evaluación para poder adoptarla definitivamente la devolvían ya que la actitud de Ada era fría con respecto a sus posibles padres, no les hacía caso, no les demostraba ni el mínimo interés ni se comportaba como un niño a su edad debería con sus padres, no, para Ada ninguno de ellos era sus padres ni hermanos, y si era así no tenía por qué obedecerlos o sentir algo por ellos si la pareja tenía hijos terminaba peleada a casi golpes con ellos, Ada empezó a ponerse a la defensiva desde corta edad, entendió que entre menos importancia les daba a las personas mejor ya que no salía emocionalmente lastimada, a consecuencia de esto aprendió que no necesitaba a nadie para hacer las cosas y así se formo la primera cualidad de Ada llamada la independencia.

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo.. de los que me dejaron review aquí les contesto..**_

_**Fatty rose malfoy : gracias por apreciar mi trabajo lo hago con el mayor gusto del mundo.. espero te haya gustado el este segundo capitulo **_

_**Lirionegro1: muchas gracias.. espero haber cumplido tus expectativas también en este segundo capitulo**_


	3. Chapter 3 :¡¿socializando!

**El personaje de Ada Wong no me pertenece le pertenece a CAMCOP, solo la trama y nuevos personajes son míos..**

**Memorias capitulo 3:**

**¡¿SOCIALIZANDO?!**

Al cumplir los 9 años Ada ya no era adoptable por lo tanto la cambiaron de sitio la enviaron al patio donde se encontraban niños en su misma condición de 9 a 18 años los cuales eran huérfanos o sus padres los habían regalado pero que corrieron con la misma suerte que Ada no encontraron hogar.

Ada con tan solo 9 años, era especial su capacidad intelectual era bastante amplia todo se debía que siempre se la pasaba leyendo en su camarote, le encontraba más provecho a la lectura que a fraternizar o tener vida social con los demás chicos del orfanato, eso hizo que tuviera un dialecto bastante exquisito a decir verdad para su edad, para ese tiempo ya era un niña con determinaciones en la vida, ella sabía exactamente lo que quería se inclino mucho por el lado de la milicia, en el orfanatorio les recordaban mucho el patriotismo, una vez cuando su tutora la llevo a pasear por el parque vio a un policía que corría detrás de un ladrón, ella se detuvo a ver la escena. Vio que metros más adelante el policía le aplicaba una llave al brazo y lo metía esposado a la patrulla a Ada le dio en gracia tal acción, le pregunto a su tutora si habían mujeres policías, ella asintió y se puso como meta ser policía cuando saliera del orfanatorio a los 18, ese mismo día se puso a investigar en libros y folletos que entregaban los uniformados reclutando gente, Ada se acerco a uno de ellos

-me da uno por favor? – le dijo con una linda sonrisa

-claro pequeña, para algún hermano? – le dijo entregándole un folleto

-no, es para mí – dijo segura y con brillo en sus ojos - quiero ser policía cuando tenga la mayoría de edad

El oficial rio por lo bajo – que edad tienes niña?

-9 años – respondió una inocente Ada

- ya veo, no crees que es muy pronto para decidir lo que quieres ser? – le dijo acuclillándose para quedar a la misma altura de ella

-no, se lo que quiero, quiero ser policía – le dijo mirándolo de manera fría, se sentía por debajo no le gustaba que la trataran como niña

-si eso deseas estudia mucho pequeña – le dijo el oficial sonriendo

-sí, gracias – se despidió con la mano y se alejo.

El orfanato les enseñaba lo básico dentro del as instalación (leer, escribir, números, sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir, los colores) des pues de esto de la mano con el gobierno los enviaban a diversas escuelas según como les fuera en un examen de acceso al colegio de primaria.

Como era de esperar Ada saco una puntuación de 99 por lo tanto le dio la oportunidad de entrar en el colegio privado Broklyn School en Manhattan con una beca completa, ella y 2 compañeros mas de orfanato entraron en este colegio, era muy difícil entrar ya que era un colegio para gente con recursos económicos bastante amplios, en este asistían los hijos de los mejores y más prestigiosos empresarios y científicos del país. Hacía poco el colegio era de varones pero por ley del gobierno lo volvieron mixto por lo que la población femenina era casi escasa, en cada salón de 10 estudiantes solo habitaba mujeres, el uniforme varonil consistía de un pantalón clásico de color gris suave una camisa guayabera de color curubo, medias grises pálidas y zapatos de material negros, el uniforme para las mujeres consistía de una falda jardinera 3 cm por debajo de la rodilla color curubo a rayas grises suaves medias canilleras blancas con zapatos de mafalda negros y su usual camisa escolar blanca de manga corta de bajo del a falda jardinera, había un autobús exclusivo que hacía la ruta recogiendo y trayendo a los alumnos a sus respetivos lugares de residencia, una vez listos Ada y sus 2 compañeros Mathew y Charlotte se encaminaron a su colegio.

El establecimiento era amplio con canchas de de futbol, baloncesto, voleibol, tenis y beisbol, contaba con otras cosas como piscina sala de recreación, y clubs al cual podían pertenecer, a Ada le llamo la atención el club de karate y gimnasia decidió meterse tan pronto pudiera. La maestra Katherine era la encargada del salón de ellos exactamente el 3 – B los guio al salón para presentarlos ante sus nuevos compañeros

-buenos días niños – los niños contestaron al unisonó respondiendo – les presento a sus nuevos compañeros de curso, Mathew Taylor, Charlotte Montgomery y Ada Wo – dijo Katherine señalando a cada uno respectivamente

-es WONG maestra – pronuncio Ada molesta haciendo énfasis en las terminales de su apellido

- así? Nena disculp.. – Ada la interrumpió

-dígame solo Ada maestra por favor, no me agradan los diminutivos – le dijo mirando a su maestra – y tranquila no pasa nada disculpa aceptada

Todos incluyendo a la maestra abrieron sus ojos como platos y su mandíbula parecía tocar el piso, si definitivamente Ada era como el hielo tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, su indiferencia por la gente su capa de hielo que no dejaba que nadie viera lo que pensaba o tan siquiera se acercara para hablarle habían causado estragos graves en la formación de identidad de Ada, si con tan solo 9 años y ya era un niña bastante petulante con un ego enorme sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba o actuar según como ella considerara correcto, si el asombro de todos se debió al tono fulminante y frio en que lo dijo y es que la que medio la conocía sabía que era así cortante al hablar imparcial e indiferente hacia los demás

-d-de acuerdo – dijo la maestra aun sin salir de sorpresa, Ada solo le sonrió inocente.

Después de la presentación todo fue normal, estuvieron en clases hasta las 9 de la mañana en donde dieron la orden para salir al descanso intermedio, una vez afuera casi todos los estudiantes compraban su comida en una cafetería Ada y sus compañeros no podían darse el lujo por lo que ellos llevaban un panecillo dulce y una caja de leche para su descanso, todo estaba en completa armonía hasta que llego la "princesa del colegio" así le decían a la hija del científico mas importante en estados unidos Shaila Kuper, la susodicha se acerco a Ada y sus compañeros

-así que ustedes son los pobretones nuevos que entraron - decía mientras los veía con cierto grado denigrante

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, los que estaban alrededor hicieron un circulo para contemplar la bienvenida que le daría Shaila a los nuevos estudiantes, Mathew y Charlotte se sintieron intimidados excepto Ada ella seguía comiendo tranquilamente como si no pasara nada ignorando completamente su alrededor

-yo soy Shaila kuper, y como son nuevos les diré como funciona esto, yo soy la que hace las reglas en el patio de descanso estamos claros becados? – decía con aires de grandeza

Mathew y Charlotte asintieron, Ada como si no la hubiera escuchado se levanto para votar la bolsa del panecillo y la caja de leche desocupada a la basura una vez lo hizo se abrió paso para ir a los clubs que le interesaban, pero la voz de Shaila la hizo frenar en seco

-OYE TU¡ - Ada la miro de arriba abajo

-me hablas a mi? – dijo Ada indiferente

-a quien más nueva – le dijo en tono de mando – espero que me hayas escuchado y acates lo que dije

-ah? – la verdad Ada no había prestado atención y parecía que lo que Shaila le decía era en otro idioma por que no entendía

-que eres estúpida?, ya me oíste pobretona, pero en caso de que seas tan estúpida seré tan buena y te lo repetiré, dije que la que manda en el patio de descanso soy yo y se hace lo que yo diga entendido? Así no tendrás problemas – le dijo burlándose de Ada, todos estallaron a reír a excepción de los compañeros de Ada

-ha de eso hablabas?... escúchame bien – la miro de arriba abajo – niña de papi, si no preste atención es porque no me interesas ni tu ni lo que tu insignificante pensamiento tenga para decir si tanto te gusta dar ordenes dáselas a tus perros guardianes – decía con ademanes en las manos refiriéndose a los que la apoyaban – otra cosa, puede que no tenga dinero, pero tengo algo que tu ni con toda la plata del planeta obtendrías y eso se llama inteligencia, solo basta oírte y verte para saber que se te quemaron las neuronas o te caíste de bebe, la estúpida eres tú que se cree la reina cuando no eres más que basura que puede hablar, y te doy un consejo de gratis princesita – dijo con burla remarcando princesita – solo dedícate hacer lo que mejor haces, contaminar el aire a tu alrededor y consumir el aire puro, suerte – todos estallaron en risas, mientras que Ada caminaba de vuelta a su salón ya que la campana que indicaba que era momento de regresar a las clases sonó

- la pagaras muy caro te lo aseguro no duraras aquí ¡– amenazo shaila gritando

-claro claro – musito Ada riéndose.

En menos de una semana Shaila le había convertido la estadía en el colegio a Ada en un infierno, la primera broma pesada consistió en echarle todo el pote completo de pegante abierto en la mochila de Ada, la pobre duro 3 noches sin dormir adelantando todo en los nuevos cuadernos, en otra ocasión mojaron su casillero, le escondían el bolso o la tarea o simplemente dejaban sus cosas regadas por todo el salón. Definitivamente Ada perdió la paciencia cuando ella y sus amigos le echaron tierra en el cabello, definitivamente Shaila kuper se había convertido en la enemiga numero 1 de ella se las cobraría pero no sin antes recoger las pruebas necesarias en caso de que la acusara con la directora. A la siguiente semana Ada empezó a cobrar su revancha escribía cosas en el casillero de Shaila rallaba su pupitre, una vez le rompió el traje de educación física a Shaila, la ultima broma pesada que Ada le hizo a su enemiga consistió en pegarle un chicle en la parte baja del cabello provocando que ella se lo cortara, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, al otro día Shaila y su padre se encontraba junto con Ada y tutora en la oficina de la directora. Se escuchaban gritos y reclamos por parte de Shaila.

-SAQUENLA DE AQUÍ ES UN PELIGRO PARA NOSOTROS¡ - gritaba iracunda

-cálmate mi pequeña – la intentaba tranquilizar el padre

-tranquila?.. ME PIDES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILA?¡ MIRA LO QUE LE HIZO A MI CABELLO¡ - empezó a llorar Shaila en un arranque de rabieta

- ya hija tranquila, se hará justicia – la abrazaba y consolada – señora directora exijo la inmediata expulsión de esa salvaje, no debe dejar que todo lo que hizo quede así como así – señalaba a Ada

-entiendo su frustración señor Kuper pero se me hace casi imposible expulsar a Ada del colegio – miro a Ada con cierta tristeza, la había cogido cariño – señorita wong podría explicarme porque le hizo eso a la señorita Kuper?

-ella se lo busco – dijo de manera despreocupada mirando burlona a Shaila

-explícate Ada¡ - decía su tutora enojada

- es más que obvio que lo que diga esta valdrá mas por su condición social así que me permito mostrarles mis pruebas.

Así lo hizo Ada presento su bolso arruinado junto con sus cuadernos pegados dentro se encontraba el bote de pegante, mostro las cosas de su casillero y sus compañeros sirvieron de testigos a lo de la arena en el pelo de Ada y otras bromas que le hizo Shaila, mientras presentaba pruebas decía

-yo estaba tranquila, pero la señorita se cree la reina del plantel dándole ordenes a todo el mundo como si una fuera su esclava y se equivoco conmigo porque yo no obedezco a cualquier aparecido si casi no le hago caso a Isabella (la tutora) porque carajos tengo que obedecer a un niñita mimada como esta? – Decía Ada defendiéndose – como me negué a obedecerle los caprichitos de riquilla me amenazo diciéndome que se las pagaría – sus compañeros asintieron

- si claro y como sabemos que no fuiste tú la que hiciste todo esto solo para incriminarme – se defendió Shaila

-veo que si piensas después de todo hongo pero no eres lo suficientemente inteligente dejaste evidencia – Ada señalo del nombre que se hallaba escrito en el bote de pegante. Shaila sudaba frio la habían agarrado – eres muy tonta para hacer las cosas de una manera limpia – el padre de Shaila miro fulminante a Ada, ella se percato y dijo – no me mire así señor en vez de darle caprichos que se concentre en sus estudios por que daría pena que su hija legitima no sea tan prestigioso e inteligente como usted – se volvió a dirigir a la directora – vio directora yo no inicie esto

- pero si lo terminaste – miro a Shaila – señorita Kuper, como se nota lo mucho que está aprendiendo modales aquí.. que es que solo viene a pasear?.. no solo eso le gusta acosar a sus compañeros esto va para su cuaderno de anotaciones – miro al señor Kuper – lo siento señor pero no expulsare a Wong del plantel, por la sencilla razón que es la mejor estudiante que tiene el colegio sus notas son del 99 y 100 puntos cosa que no sucede con su hija, hasta el momento lleva 6 materias reprobadas de 10 que se ven le recomendaría que se ponga alerta o ella perderá el cupo y el año en el colegio

-pe-pero NO LA IRA A PREMIAR POR SU GRAN AZAÑA – dijo gritando enojado

- claro que no señor Kuper , señorita Wong queda suspendida 1 semana del colegio – la tutora de Ada le provocaba asesinarla, Ada trago en seco abrían problemas, Shaila sonreía – no se sonría señorita Kuper usted está también suspendida 1 semana

-pe-pe-per… - la señorita directora la interrumpió

-pero nada, no creerá usted que solo castigare a Wong en lo que a mí respecta usted es tan culpable como ella

-eso es totalmente injusto directora – dijo iracundo el señor Kuper golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado

-INJUSTO¡ - alzo la vos la directora – injusto seria castigar a Wong y a su hija no, aun sabiendo que ella fue la que inicio todo esto agrediendo a su compañera, el hecho de que su hija goce de privilegios económicos no le da más predilección conmigo en la institución señor Kuper para mi todos son iguales, seres humanos capases de pensar y de actuar civilizadamente, así que me permito recordarle que aquí en este colegio no se destaca por quien tenga mejor estatus social, si su hija se quiere destacar que lo haga a modo intelectual y moralidad, aun que lo segundo lo veo imposible las clases le pasaron por encima y lo primero más le vale que empiece a prestar más atención a las clases ya que en esta institución formamos gente civilizada gente de sociedad no animales que le quede muy claro eso – dijo finalizando su punto – ahora ya esta decidió señorita Kuper y Wong, 1 semana de suspensión no quiero peros ni reclamos ya pueden irse – no dijo nada más y los saco a todos de su oficina

Después de eso a Ada la pusieron hacer los que aceres de la casa en el orfanato por castigo pero estaba feliz por su Azaña, no se arrepentía de nada

Al volver al colegio estas se agredían verbalmente pero no se volvieron hacer bromas pesadas.

_**Hola a todos gracias por seguir mi historia :D acepto ideas para encaminar mejor mi historia dejen sus review n.n espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura (perdón por tardas estos días D: )**_


	4. Chapter 4: sorpresas y ¿amor?

_**El personaje de Ada Wong no me pertenece le pertenece a CAMCOP solo la trama es mía y lo hago por diversión con el afán de entretener a los demás fans de Resident Evil **_

_**Gracias por los review :D**_

**Memorias capitulo 4:**

**SORPRESAS Y ¿AMOR?**

Fueron 4 años los que pasaron para que la feminidad de Ada floreciera. Con tan solo 13 años ya era una adolecente bastante hermosa, su pelo ondulado hasta la cintura sus ojos de rasgos asiáticos pero con ese color tan único que resaltaba a simple vista, se había hecho más alta y sus siluetas empezaron a marcarse muy bien todo gracias a el club de karate y gimnasia al cual había logrado entrar. Si su pubertad realmente había sido dura, ella aun recordaba como el pecho le dolía cuando sus senos empezaron a salir y sus caderas a marcarse a simple vista, dios y ni hablar de la llegada de su primera regla si ese fue el regalo de su cumpleaños número 13 por parte de la madre naturaleza

***FLASH BACK …..Hace 3 semanas***

Ada se encontraba entrenando en el patio del orfanatorio su nueva cata de la gruya cuando sintió una punzada en la parte baja de su abdomen y sintió en medio de sus piernas que le salía algo como si fuera agua

-aauuu – gimió de dolor Ada y se arrodillo en el piso – que me sucede porque me duele? Y que es lo que pasa?.. – se llevo su mano a su intimidad y sintió húmedos sus pantalones paso sus dedos y luego los miro era una mancha roja – AAAAAA¡ - empezó a gritar Ada

Una de las tutoras la escucho y se acerco corriendo a ella – Dios mío niña que tienes? – la miraba de arriba abajo

-me duele mucho el vientre y estoy sangrando¡ NO ME QUIERO MORIR¡ - gritaba una Ada inocente

-que estas sangrando dices? – Ada asiente y le muestra sus dedos, la tutora sonríe

-no se ría maestra estoy desangrándome y usted se ríe?¡ - grito en cólera Ada

-no te vas a morir y no me burlo de ti… todo en ti esta normal pequeña – le sonríe

-NORMAL?¡ acaso es normal que sangre?¡ - decía mas asustada

-ven – la ayuda a levantarse y la lleva hasta su habitación – es tu cuerpo que te acaba de indicar que te convertiste en una mujer

Ada no lo entendía como carajos?.. la tutora le explico paso a paso el ciclo de la mujer, le enseño que todas tienen una regla cada mes y le enseño como curar los molestos síntomas que esto conlleva, las ventajas de menstruar y desventajas le enseño lo que era una toalla sanitaria como colocarla cada cuanto cambiarla todo, todo le enseño esa misma tarde, una Ada amable y agradecida acepto los consejos y se dio por vencida ante lo inevitable de su naturaleza femenina y empezó aceptarlo y a vivir con ello y en un diario empezó a anotar su regla por recomendación de la tutora. Ese dia tomo una ducha y se recostó con un pañito de agua tibia en el vientre para descansar solo deseaba que la hemorragia cesara.

***END FLASH BACK***

Ada ya se encontraba en 2 de preparatoria seguía manteniendo la beca que le otorgaron en el colegio pero paso a la sede principal para terminar sus estudios medios el uniforme seguía siendo el mismo pero lamentablemente sus compañeros(Mathew y Charlotte) no lograron seguir en este así que quedo sola en el plantel, realmente a ella no le desagradaba es mas lo disfrutaba no le gustaba hablar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y eso solo con sus maestros para una tarea o una inquietud que ella tuviera o a veces preguntas que le hacían, con respecto a sus compañeros de salón y resto de plantel hacia dé cuenta como si no existieran. Era la mujer más popular entre los varones ella lo sabia pero no le interesaban para nada le daba igual es mas ni siquiera le inspiraba alguno un gusto en particular a pesar de que muchos se le habían confesado, la simple respuesta de ella era una mirada cortante y un no y se marchaba dejándolo solo, le llamaban en el colegio "la chica muralla" era más fácil colocar un dedo en el sol que conseguir la atención de ella, las cosas con Shaila eran iguales cada siempre se decía palabrotas cosa que Ada esquivaba dejando en ridículo su calidad intelectual

Todos pensaban que nadie conseguiría la atención y menos el corazón Ada, todos inclusive ella, se rehusaba hacer igual que las demás chicas sumisas que se dejan controlar por sus novios o por chicos o que caían en lo cursi y ridículo por ¿amor? Bah esa era una palabra que le producía hasta repulsión a la joven Ada eso fue así hasta esa misma tarde a las 5 pm en la que todo a su alrededor cambio.

5:00 P.M BROKLYN HIGHT SCHOOL

Ada salía de el club de karate, como de costumbre se ducho rápidamente y se coloco su uniforme escolar, era muy tarde pero ella sabía ya coger un bus de ruta que la llevara al orfanatorio pero procuraba no demorarse debido a que su custodia la tenían ellos y si no llegaba a tiempo de la cena empezarían a ser paranoicos y llamaban hasta la defensa civil para encontrarla (así los llamaba ella paranoicos) ella se sabía defender sola.. Las clases en el club eran de bastante utilidad, era una alumna entregada a su oficio muy disciplinada en el arte o al menos eso pensó hasta ese momento cuando un hombre alto de tés blanca ojos verdes olivo y de cabello café chocara de frente con ella

-AY¡ CUIDADO BRUTO¡ - decía Ada mientras se levantaba del piso y observaba al hombre

- perdón niña – la ayudo a levantarse

-que es que eres ciego o qué?¡ - gritaba ella enojada – mira mi uniform… - la mano del extraño le tapo la boca y la escondió de tras de un muro que se encontraba cerca – MMMMMM¡ - decía Ada tratando de zafarse

-shhhh calla – le decía el extraño a una Ada petrificada – ves? – le señalo a unos hombres con unas pistolas con silenciador en la mano, Ada asintió –si quieres vivir guarda silencio – una vez dicho esto se la empezó a llevar a un callejón que casi lo tapaba la oscuridad – quédate aquí y no hagas ruido entendiste? – Ada volvió a sentir y el extraño poco a poco le soltó la boca

-qué pasa?... porque estoy en esto?.. yo no hice nada – decía asustada Ada –que dese.. – la mirada de ella cambio cuando vio al extraño sacar una pistola pequeña con silenciador – no me vaya a – la mano del hombre la hizo callar

-calla no es mi estilo matar niñas colegiales como tu silencio sabrán que estamos aquí no te muevas ni respires si quieres vivir – Ada se quedo petrificada

Pasaba uno de esos que al parecer lo buscaban cerca, él le dio un culetazo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, acto seguido corrió hasta un poste de luz, los enemigos lo vieron y empezaron a dispararle a matar el escondido en el poste apunto y empezó a matar a cada uno de ellos pero una de las balas que le dispararon le alcanzaron a dar en uno de sus brazos pero al parecer aquel extraño no le importo mucho a cabo con los que lo perseguían y volvió de nuevo al callejón donde Ada había estado mirando todo el espectáculo ella no sabía si morirse de miedo o sentir fascinación por lo que vio el manejo de armas y la habilidad de aquel hombre llamaron su atención quien era?.. no la pregunta correcta era ¿Qué era él? Si ella tenía curiosidad pero terror al mismo tiempo no quería enojar a un tipo así y que terminara por darle un tiro en la cabeza a ella, el se acerco y reviso al que había noqueado momentos atrás, aun estaba inconsciente se acerco a Ada ella nerviosa se arrodillo en el piso como suplicándole que no la lastimara

-no le diré a nadie se lo juro hare como si jamás lo hubiera visto – decía rápidamente ella con nerviosismo – se lo selo se lo juro

-hey niña tranquila no te hare daño – decía mientras mecía la pistola en el aire como respuesta Ada se asusto aun mas – tranquila que no te hare da.. – se percato de su pistola – que tonto soy ya tranquila mira – guarda su pistola – no te hare daño, y perdón por secuestrarte pero si no lo hacía moriríamos los 2- se disculpo con una sonrisa

Ada se perdió en esos labios y esos ojos olivos ese hombre era un misterio, se desvió rápidamente y miro a los hombres tendidos en el piso – e-e-ellos es…

-este no –arrastro al noqueado cerca Ada lo miraba atónita – haber pedazo de porquería despierta – le patea la cara, a lo que el herido responde abriendo los ojos

-maldito te encontraran y te mataran - se rio maldadoso

-así?.. Tu y cuantos perros más? Habla¡ - demando el extraño, Ada solo miraba la escena atenta

-mátame imbécil jamás diré ni una sola palabra jajaja¡ - le decía burlón

-mm.. Tengo mejores cosas para ti.. – lo miro sádicamente – saca un alicate de su bolsillo y se lo coloca en la boca – pero que tenemos aquí?.. – le agarra un diente con el alicate – me llevare un premio a casa – sonreía y de un tirón le arranco la muela

-AAAAAAA¡ DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA¡ - el extraño sonreía mientras este se retorcía del dolor

-habla pedazo de mierda porque me persiguen – mientras decía eso agarraba otra de las muelas de este

-yo solo se que tienes algo que ellos desean – decía con dolor el hombre

-mmm.. ya veo… lo lamento pero esto lo doy al mejor postor.. – lo suelta – dile a tu jefe que si lo quiere, que me dé el doble de lo que me ofreció la otra parte, el herido asintió y se fue levantando del suelo – perdona ni.. – se quedo mirando a Ada con ojos de plato vio a una adolecente si casi mujer frente a él muy hermosa con una figura esbelta – señorita – culmino él con una sonrisa picara Ada se sonrojo – perdón mis modales… pero pronto acabara y.. –se escucho un disparo.

El que habían herido le pego otro disparo en el hombro al joven de ojos olivo provocando que callera al piso

-te matare¡ después de todo no eres tan listo james¡ - estaba a punto de disparar cuando Ada salto dando una patada al frente logrando despojar del armamento al agresor – MALDITA MOCOSA¡ A TI TE MATARE TAMBIEN Y LUEGO TE VIOLARE POR QUE BIEN BUENA SI ESTAS – se reía obscenamente mientras desnudaba a Ada con la mirada

- maldito bastardo¡ - Ada dio un giro en media luna propinándole una patada en la mandíbula

El extraño de ojos olivo veía asombrado la escena una jovencita como ella podía moverse de esa manera?, se despertó rápidamente de la impresión saco su arma del chaleco y mato al hombre dejando a una Ada con la adrenalina al 100% completamente asustada

-demonios señorita donde rayos aprendió a pelear así? – no alcanzo a decir esto cuando corrió a sostener a Ada cuyas piernas de la susodicha ya no pudieron sostenerla

Ada se desmayo, cuando despertó se encontraba en el mismo callejón sobre unas cajas de cartón y una chaqueta que la cubrían se levanto y vio aquel hombre tratando de curar sus heridas ella reacciono y se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado no fue un sueño ni una pesadilla era real como si su cuerpo se moviera solo fue a ayudarlo ¿pero por qué? No tenía ni idea solo sentía esa necesidad más después de que él le salvo el culo hacia momentos atrás

-está bien señor? – decía Ada preocupada examinándole las heridas del hombro y brazo

-si no se preocupe es muy normal en mi estaré bien – se quejo

-esto está infectado hay que llevarlo a un hospital urgente o podría morir de infección – decía tratando de parar la hemorragia del brazo

-oh.. Aparte de pelear sabes de estas cosas hoy es mi día de suerte – decía sonriéndole picaronamente – no al hospital no puedo ir

-qué hago?¡ - decía desesperada

-hay que sacarme las balas y curar con alcohol hay algún lugar cerca en donde me puedas llevar si no es molestia? – le decía amable

Si a Ada se le ocurrió el orfanato, el plan era sencillo llegaría con él y se metería por la puerta de atrás en el patio a esas horas nadie pasaba por ahí de ahí al pabellón donde ella se encontraba había una habitación para algunos trastes estaría bien allí al menos por esa noche y así como lo pensó así lo hizo el extraño le dio dinero a Ada tomaron un taxi al orfanato y entraron por la parte trasera y se refugiaron el cuarto de trastes

-esta bueno el lugar eh? – le decía burlón

-perdone pero no puedo dejarlo en mi habitación es compartida – se disculpo ella algo indiferente

- no te preocupes preciosa me gusta el lugar y más si es en compañía de una mujer como usted tan bella – le coqueteo a Ada

Esta escucho el comentario se alcanzo a sonrojar pero como siempre le dio imparcialidad como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-iré por un cuchillo algodón unas vendas y alcohol por favor no se mueva y no haga ruido – dicho esto se levanto y fue a traer las cosas. Cuando volvió el estaba sudando con algo de temperatura – rayos… oiga aguante no se me puede morir aquí tendré que llamar a una ambulancia

El le agarro la mano a Ada y le dijo suplicante – no al hospital no por favor, cúreme aquí se lo ruego – Ada asintió

Ada corrió de nuevo por un hilo y una aguja rápidamente y volvió. Cogió el cuchillo y empezó a presionar para sacar la bala lo logro, mientras el pobre oji olivo mordía su saco ante el dolor, Ada de inmediato le hecho alcohol desinfectando y secando la herida con un algodón hizo el mismo procedimiento con la bala restante.

-por cierto soy un idiota no me presente, me llamo James – le dijo sonriendo entre el dolor

-mucho gusto –dijo secamente y siguiendo en su tarea

-puedo saber tu nombre linda? – le pregunto coqueto

-solo si deja de decirme "linda" me fastidia – le dijo molesta, el se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza – me llamo Ada

-que nombre tan extrañamente hermoso – le dijo sonriendo – gracias Ada – su cara de coquetería se borro al sentir la aguja cosiéndole la herida y se torno de agonía y volvió a morder el saco.

No dijeron mas nada hasta que Ada termino con los puntos y pregunto

-por que no quería ir a un hospital? – le dijo seria – es por algo grave

-eres muy inteligente, si voy me tomarían datos y llamarían a la policía

-eres un criminal?¡ - le dijo con los ojos como platos

-criminal? Ajajajaj no para nada solo trabajo para mi propio beneficio no más

Ada no le creyó mucho pero era mejor para ella ni saber – bueno ya lo cure, puede quedarse aquí esta noche si gusta

-gracias no se preocupe solo estaré aquí hasta que me pueda mover eso será dentro de unas pocas horas me iré antes del amanecer -Ada asintió

Ella se sintió extraña con James él había causado una gran impresión en ella y una curiosidad por saber más de él pero sabia por todo lo ocurrido que era un tipo peligroso y sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo más y…

-en que trabaja?.. la gente común no hace eso que usted hizo – le dijo fulminante

-jajajaja¡entre menos sepas mejor, es por tu propia seguridad por qué.. – se levanto y la acorralo contra la pared – si te digo puede que seas un cabo suelto y me toque matarte y que lastima seria apagar para siempre esos hermosos ojos - le acaricio la mejilla

Ada se estremeció al contacto, y sin embargo no le dio miedo y se enfrento – crees que me asustas? Mátame de una vez total no importa no abra nadie que me llore o me extrañe y si hubieras querido matarme ya lo hubieras hecho y por si no eres lo suficientemente inteligente soy ya un cabo suelto te vi matar a esas personas creo.. CREO QUE ME MERESCO UNA EXPLICACION DE ESTO ¡ - dijo finalmente

Pero que niña tan astuta le había salido Ada a James se rio por lo bajo y sabia que ella tenía razón pero lo primero que le dijo le quedo sonando – por qué dices que no importa si mueres?.. que pensaran tus padres y amigos?

Ada bajo la cabeza y le salieron lagrimas siempre que tocaban ese tema se volvía vulnerable –yo.. porque cree usted que estoy aquí?.. soy huérfana no tengo familia y no deseo tener amigos –dijo

El abrió los ojos y sintió pena por ella y en respuesta la abrazo Ada se sentía tonta y rara ese hombre la había abrazado pero sentía calidez entre sus brazos y ella correspondió

-lo lamento no pensé que.. lo siento a veces hablo de mas y por qué no tienes ni te gustan los amigos? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-por que entre menos este con gente menos me harán daño y no necesito de nadie para sobrevivir es mejor así nadie te lastima – intento alejarse, pero él la aferro mas

- te entiendo… paso por lo mismo pero la soledad es muy cruel y lo sabes cierto?- su abrazo se sintió más sincero – yo no te lastimare…

Ada guardo silencio y se quedo abrazada con él mientras le contaba sobre las familias adoptivas en las que había estado y su experiencia y el por qué de decisión duraron un par de horas pero Ada término por quedarse dormida al lado de aquel hombre

-eres una mujer muy bella a pesar de ser tan joven, eres valiente y única… jamás te olvidare gracias – le susurro al oído y le beso la mejilla una vez hecho eso se fue del lugar

A la mañana siguiente Ada se despertó y no lo encontró solo una nota con un _gracias por todo Ada no te olvidare nunca con cariño J_.

Esa semana fue rara para Ada recordaba mucho a James sentía la necesidad de verlo y se sentía estúpida por tener esa necesidad parecía una cría y eso lo detestaba, venia refunfuñando por la avenida de regreso al orfanato cuando..

-Hola linda – Ada volteo a ver y sonrió ampliamente – como estas Ada? – ella corrió a el

-James¡ como sigues? Y NO ME LLAMES LINDA¡ - el sonrió

-jo, qué carácter eso es lo que más me encanto de usted preciosa damisela – le cogió la mano y se la beso provocando un leve sonrojo a Ada – desea comer conmigo?- Ada asintió

Fueron a una cafetería y estuvieron hablando de las cosas que les habían pasado la última semana, una vez terminaron el la llevo hasta el orfanato

-bueno adiós, gracias por la merienda - le dijo Ada con una semi sonrisa

- con todo el gusto del mundo – le dedico una sonrisa, era extraño para James pero esa adolecente le había quitado el sueño y más de un suspiro – oye puedo volverte a ver?

Ada asintió con la cabeza y después de eso entro al orfanatorio. Después de eso todo cambio para Ada a veces se encontraba con James y salían a comer o a pasear por el parque contando anécdotas de ambos o haciendo una que otra payasada para riesen todo fue bonito durante los 2 próximos años.

_**Ajajajaja no me maten¡ pero lo dejare ahí…. Espero les haya gustado este cuarto capítulo del fic hasta la próxima**_


	5. Chapter 5: mi primer amor¡

**El personaje de Ada Wong no me pertenece le pertenece a CAMCOP únicamente la historia es mía, gracias por leer y la paciencia por haber esperado este quinto capítulo sin más disfruten de la lectura**

**Memorias capitulo 5:**

**¡MI PRIMER AMOR¡**

Los 2 años que James paso junto a Ada fueron los más maravillosos de su vida, esa adolecente le había robado el corazón.. la quería pero no sabía ni como decírselo ella era 10 años más joven que él pero aun así logro cautivar su helado corazón.. si en el trabajo que el desempeñaba no había tiempo de ponerse en cursilería barata ni menos en joderse la vida con el problema llamado amor, Ada tenía algo especial, ella poseía un carácter y manera de ser único, le encantaba porque ella era capaz de patearle el trasero a cualquiera con solo una mirada se sus hermosos ojos o podía matar a alguien con una de sus palabras fulminantes, pero lo que más le encantaba de ella era que siempre se mantenía cual hielo pero cuando le sonreía resultaba ser mas cálida que el sol.

Ada por su parte se sentía realmente extraña con James había algo en el que la atraía, que la hacía hablarle y extrañarle… su pecho se comprimía cada vez que lo veía, su respiración parecía cortarse con cada caricia que él le propiciaba en las mejillas, si él era al único que le permitía acercarse a ella,

James ya no tuvo miedo en contarle a Ada en que trabajaba y que hacía, después de todo ya lo había descubierto cuando mato a esa gente delante de ella, eso mas la presión de la chica por saber más de él lo orillo a contarle la verdad, era un espía rebelde, sin patria a la cual servir solo trabajaba para el que mejor le pagara era más como un mercenario que otra cosa pero era más astuto y con mejor entrenamiento que un mercenario, aun se acuerda de la expresión de la cara en Ada sus ojos como platos su voz se apago y su única pregunta fue "¿matas a otros por dinero?" el se rio ante esto y le explico las ventajas de esto, como cosa rara en Ada estuvo atenta a lo que él le decía y le pareció fascinante, James no se quedo atrás le pregunto a ella donde había aprendido a pelear de esa manera, ella le explico que en su colegio entrenaba karate en el club. El sonrió y pregunto si a ella le gustaban esas cosas de andar peleando, en ese momento Ada le conto sobre su sueño de ser de la milicia, se rio para sus adentros y le explico el entrenamiento militar y el del espía, James logro cambiar la visión de Ada, ella quería ser grande, la mejor ser reconocida, empezó a indagar preguntándole donde podía recibir esa clase de entrenamientos y si resabian mujeres y ese tipo de cosas. Le explico que habían mujeres y muy buenas, que de hecho el trabajo de espía le sentaba muy bien a las mujeres, pero que el entrenamiento era muy duro rayando en lo cruel y que no todas terminaban, muy pocas lograban ser el curso, que habían centros especiales para esto. Ada quedo fascinada, le pidió que la llevara a uno de esos centros que quería ser más grande que un militar, si quería ser una espía, James se sorprendió pero acepto sin embargo solo la llevaría cuando fuera mayor de edad, ella con una linda sonrisa asintió y pactaron ese acuerdo.

Ada ya con 15 años se había convertido en una flor de primavera sus curvas ya se habían acentuado del todo en su cuerpo, los pretendientes sobraban pero como siempre había rechazos por parte de ella además que solo le interesaba James, ella pensaba que el solo la veía como una chiquilla debido a la diferencia de edad, ya era cinta negra en el colegio y no había contrincante que la venciera ni siquiera su maestro ella lo venció para conseguir esa cinta y lo había logrado muy fácilmente, pero quería aprender otros estilos de lucha ya que había visto a James pelear antes y ella simplemente no se comparaba con el aun le faltaba mucho y ni hablar del uso de armas, quería aprender ya.. no quería esperar los 3 años para cumplir los 18 ella quería ser buena en todo, para ser lo más perfecta posible en su trabajo como espía.. si ella no daría su brazo a torcer, james le había abierto los ojos a un mundo mejor que la milicia y ella no se detendría hasta lograrlo no importa que tan duro fuera el entrenamiento lo lograría.

Esa tarde James volvía de una misión y paso a visitar a Ada al colegio, el mercenario brinco el mural de la parte trasera, al caer al piso diviso a su hermosa asiática sentada bajo un árbol y se acerco despacio por la espalda le tapo los ojos y …

-hola Ada – le dijo susurrando al oído

-JAMES?¡ - empezó a gritar

-sssshhh silencio nadie sabe que estoy aquí baja la voz – Ada solo asintió – deseas salir de aquí un rato y pasear conmigo?

- como pretendes que escape? – le dijo quitando sus manos de sus ojos

-ven te enseñare – la agarro de la mano y la alzo hasta el mural – has fuerza en tus mano y sube el resto de tu cuerpo.

Ada apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en las plantas de las manos subiendo su tronco y sentándose en el barandal del muro.

-espérame ahí – dijo James y de un salto se apoyo con los brazos en el barandal del muro y subió su tronco hasta sentarse en el barandal, acto seguido se boto al otro lado y callo de cuclillas, se levanto y volteo a mirar a Ada

-bien salta que yo te atrapo – le dice James mientras abre sus brazos

-estás loco?¡ quieres que me rompa una pierna? – le decía Ada con algo de pánico en los ojos

-quieres ser espía? – le pregunto y Ada asintió –los espías no le tenemos miedo a nada, esa es la regla primordial de nosotros, no eres capaz de lanzarte y caer en mis brazos? Yo salte y no me paso nada te estoy enseñando salta – Ada asintió

La joven Ada trago en seco y se lanzo cerrando los ojos, extrañamente no sintió dolor solo unos brazos fuertes que la abrasaban y un aliento fresco que le rozaba la mejilla, Ada abrió lentamente los ojos

-gracias – dijo con voz suave mientras veía esos ojos verdes como esmeralda

- si.. de.. na – decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de Ada, esta hipnotizado con esos labios color caramelo – da – intento besarla y Ada estaba cerrando los ojos para corresponder pero el ruido de un auto los saco del trance y se separaron con rapidez, el sofocado y Ada con el rubor en sus mejillas

Ada quiso cortar el momento incomodo y se acordó de la petición que quería hacerle

-James me enseñarías a usar armas?

-pero que dices? – le dijo con los ojos como platos – estás segura de que quieres aprender ya?

-si, deseo empezar para ser buena espía me enseñaras sí o no – le dijo fríamente

-deja de ser tan fría conmigo – le decía con ojitos de perro regañado – dime por favor y lo hare

-estas de broma – lo miro fulminante

- ok, ok, pero no me mires así que me das miedo – Ada no pudo más y se echo a reír al igual que el.

James tenía su auto a unas cuantas cuadras, camino con Ada hasta el, luego subieron a este y se dirigieron a un club de polígono que se encontraba algo retirado del colegio, durante el camino hablaron de cosas ordinarias comunes de la vida, una vez llegaron James bajo del auto y abrió su cajuela con una regalo para Ada

-toma – le dijo extendiéndole el regalo, Ada lo miraba atónita – es ropa no te dejaran entrar con el uniforme

-ahh.. si.. pero no tenias que molestarte… gracias de todos modos – cogió la caja y observo la ropa.

Era una camisa roja de botones de manga corta, unos pantalones de color estilo legins negros que se pegaban a la pierna y unas veletas suaves

-te dejo para que te cambies te espero ahí – le mostro la entrada – en la parte de atrás del auto te puedes cambiar – dicho esto se fue y Ada se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando termino de cambiarse fue a la entrada allí les tomaron los datos y entraron, el lugar era amplio con una cabina de tiro con su respectiva arma y sus municiones. James le paso los auriculares contra el sonido a Ada y le paso el arma.

-bien mira – le decía mientras se colocaba a las espaldas de ella y pasaba sus manos para enseñarle – esta es un revolver simple - abre la rueda del revolver donde muestra 5 espacios vacios – tienes solo para 5 balas – empieza a cargarla – cuando coloques todas las balas la cierras así – le da vuelta a la rueda y luego la sube apretándola en su lugar – cógela – se la pone en las manos y Ada solo mira el arma con las manos hábiles del mercenario manipulándola, asiente y la coge – pesa unos 5 kilogramos no mucho, cógela con ambas manos así – coge las manos de Ada una en la empuñadura y otra en la base de la empuñadura – esta mano – le señala la que tiene en la empuñadura – es para sostenerla, y esta – le señala la que sostiene el peso por debajo del a empuñadura – es para sostener el peso del arma de tu mano y la fricción que hace la culeta cuando se dispara, ten cuidado, cuando tengas más experiencia podrás disparar sin necesidad de usar ambas manos pero por ahora por tu seguridad dispararas así – Ada asiente – bueno sueltas el pestillo – se lo muestra y lo retira – cierra uno de tus ojos y mira atreves de esta mira apunta a el blanco – le muestra cada cosa con sus dedos y Ada lo hace sin omitir paso – luego respira hondo y tira del gatillo preciosa - le dice mientras sus manos inconsciente mente acarician los brazos de Ada, esta se estremece, traga saliva en seco no espera a que él le quite las manos de encima y dispara dando un poco mas afuera del blanco – no es un mal tiro – le dijo James quien ya se encontraba perdido entre el aroma del cabello de Ada.

Ada volteo su rostro y se encontró de frente con los ojos olivos del mercenario y su aliento precipitado que le daba a su nariz y llenaba su boca entre abierta, inconscientemente ella se relamió, James se dio cuenta y no aguanto más y le planto un beso apasionado a la adolecente, esta no podía creer lo que pasaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir los labios húmedos de James en los de ella que se movían agiles ella trato de corresponder pero era su primer beso, muy torpe era, se enredaba y hacia que sus dientes golpearan contra los labios del mercenario, James suavemente le retiro el arma de las manos a Ada y la hizo darse vuelta para acorralarla en la pared de la cabina en su espalda y el con su cuerpo por el frente, dejo el arma a un lado y la agarro de la cintura acercándola más, Ada empezó a temblar, James lo noto y rompió el beso

-perdóname no debí hacerte eso – se dijo mientras pasaba saliva y su manos acariciaban suavemente la cintura de Ada

-está bien… - le decía Ada mirándolo sonrojada cual puesta de sol

-fue tu primer beso cierto? – le dijo apenado mirándola a los ojos, Ada asintió y bajo la cabeza

-perdón por ser torpe.. se noto cierto?, solo soy una niñ… – su voz se interrumpió al sentir los labios de James nuevamente en sus labios pero esta vez fue un beso tierno cargado de dulzura

-no debí besarte sin autorización me siento mal por haberte robado tu primer beso – le decía mientras se empezaba alejar de ella, Ada lo detuvo con un abrazo, se sentía extrañamente feliz, había deseado en sus sueños que él la besara pero jamás lo diría, por lo que se sintió feliz que sucediera ella estaba guardando sus labios para él cuando ella estuviera más grande y pudiera atraerle como mujer, lo que no pensó fue que él estuviera atraído hacia ella siendo tan joven.

-está bien.. me gusto… yo quería besarte pero pensé que era incorrecto, pensaba que me veías como una mocosa

-jamás te vi así.. me dejaste fascinado con tu belleza desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no quería acosarte por qué no lo vi bien y…. – se detuvo y la miro a los ojos – me gustas… me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi pero eras muy pequeña casi una niña no quería que pensaras que era un pervertido, así que estuve esperando a que crecieras, ya tienes 15 años… me preguntaría… saldrías conmigo? – ella se rio

- que no salimos todo el tiempo? – le dijo divertida

- si jaja¡ - se echo a reír por lo tonto que parecía – pero a salir no de esa manera…. Ada…. Me permites ser tu novio?

Ada quedo helada ¿novio?, ni había pensado en la probabilidad de tener un novio jamás, es mas no estaba en sus planes, pero lo quería ella quería a James, miro un futuro, siempre sufrió por no tener familia ni nadie que la quisiera y ahí estaba el, diciéndole que la quería y proponiéndole noviazgo, si podría formar una linda familia con el de ser posible, sonrió

-me quieres de verdad? – le pregunto Ada

-si, mucho puedo incluso hasta decir que me estoy enamorando de ti, jamás he sentido por una mujer lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, siempre he estado solo y tu también, me dejarías acompañarte?... si puedo escoger estar con alguien me encantaría que fueras tu – le dijo apretándola más contra su cuerpo

Ada se estremeció y lo beso suave y tímidamente en los labios – si… quiero darme la oportunidad de sentir que alguien me quiere y estar con esa persona…. Y la verdad es que… me pongo rara a tu lado me gusta que me abraces y estés pendiente de mi, me gusta verte, te extraño cuando no me visitas seguido – sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojizo – me atraes, también me gustas.. si.. si acepto ser tu novia

James sonrió y la abrazo fuerte, después de unos momentos así le subió la mandíbula a Ada para que lo mirara a los ojos, acto seguido la volvió a besar esta vez más pausado y lento enseñándole a Ada como besar, esta le seguía los mismos movimientos.

Ese era el día mas feliz para James estaba con la mujer que tanto quería y había esperado por 2 años estaba contento de que ella sintiera lo mismo que el por ella, Ada estaba dichosa y aun no le cavia en la cabeza que tuviera novio y uno bien guapo, fueron los momentos más felices de su vida, ahora reía y estaba de buen humor tanto que ni siquiera se irritaba o molestaba por las estupideces de Shaila en el colegio, solo espera que al salir de este lo encontrara esperándola para salir a caminar y darse uno que otro beso escondidos tras un árbol o una pared, el disfrutaba de corretearla en el parque y sostenerla entre sus brazos o apretar su cintura, se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tener una mujer tan hermosa a su lado así como inocente y única en todo, ella era su flor exótica, James para Ada era un héroe su caballero de armadura dorada, si por primera vez se sentía como una princesa como esas de los cuentos de Hadas y deseaba que su felicidad jamás acabase y poder estar junto a su amor siempre.

_**HOLA COMO ESTAN TODOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO CASI QUE ME QUEDA DE PARA ARRIBA, TUVE UN BLOQUEO SALVAJE AL ESCRIBIR ESPERO LES GUSTE PERDON SI NO ME QUEDO MUY BIEN S: HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE AUN NO ME CONVENCE PERO USTEDES DIRAN **_

_**ESPERO REVIEW :D**_


	6. Chapter 6:tarea destructiva, conocien

**El personaje de Ada Wong no me pertenece le pertenece a CAMCOP solo la trama es mia lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. **

**BUENO… LIRIONEGRO1 GRACIAS POR EL PEQUEÑO EMPUJONCITO :D TE LO AGRADEZCO AMIGA :3…. SIN MAS PREAMBULOS DISGRUTEN DE LA LECTURA n.n**

**MEMORIAS CAPITULO 6 :**

**TAREA DESTRUCTIVA… CONOCIENDO EL PASADO**

James recibió una llamada para un nuevo trabajo, tardaría un par de días. Ada se sintió triste pero entendía el trabajo de su novio, este para recompensarla la llevo a comer esa noche.

Ada al tener solo 15 años, sin padres y a cargo de una tutora exigente, sabía que no le darían permiso de salir.. Además agregando el hecho de que no sabían que ella tenía una relación amorosa con un hombre 10 años mayor que ella, esto se debía a 2 razones, la primera jamás la dejarían tener novio y mucho menos con la diferencia abismal de edad, la segunda, debido al trabajo de su novio, era más seguro para ambos que la relación se quedara entre los 2.

Esa noche Ada, mintió diciendo que se sentía muy cansada por el estudio, se fue a dormir media hora antes que los demás; llego a su habitación, se coloco un vestido estraple estilo corsed entallado en su busto cintura y cadera, el resto caía en forma de cascada en 3 capas de tela por sus piernas hasta las canillas, hecho su larga cabellera azabache hacia un solo lado agarrándola con un gancho con un adorno de mariposa japonesa color plata en conjunto con una pulsera, pendientes y un collar del mismo material, haciendo juego con el hermoso vestido y unas zapatillas plateadas que se colocaría después; delineo sus ojos con rímel negro resaltando el color pardo que poseía, unas sombras color marino suave en sus parpados; en un bolso pequeño color turquesa guardo una loción de escancia de jazmín pequeño y un brillo labial.

Una vez arreglada, se recostó en su cama haciéndose la dormida, era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera salir, el sueño en su compañera de habitación no se hizo esperar, Ada cuando la escucho respirar pausadamente Salió con cuidado de su cama, en una mano cogió las zapatillas y en la otra su bolso pequeño, salió con cautela y se coló por la parte de atrás del orfanato, salto la pared tal y como le enseño James; una vez afuera se coloco sus zapatillas, se hecho su brillo labial y su perfume, camino unas cuantas calles para encontrarse con su amado.

James vestía un pantalón café con camisa blanca sin corbata y los 2 primeros botones sin abotonar junto con un saco del mismo color de su pantalón; estaba jugando con las llaves del auto cuando vio a su flor en ese vestido turquesa que el mismo le compro cuando estuvo en marruecos haciendo espionaje, era toda una diosa asiática con ese vestido y lo mejor es que ella era de él, de nadie más, corrió hasta ella y la alzo por la cintura dándole vueltas

-AAAAAAAA¡ JAMES BAJAME¡ - decía Ada mientras se sostenía del cuello de su novio

-de ninguna manera¡.. Estas muy hermosa.. no dejare que te roben, esta noche eres mía – le decía mientras la apretaba contra el deteniéndose de dar vueltas

-eres un baboso¡ - decía Ada haciéndose la enojada

-así me encantas mas mi amor.. – Le da un beso en los labios, acto seguido Ada corresponde con dulzura – ven vámonos – decía mientras rompía el beso y Ada lo seguía cogida de la mano con él.

James como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto invitando a entrar a su pequeña diosa en el, cerró la puerta al subir Ada en el auto, acto seguido se subió el y arranco hacia un lujoso restaurante en donde tenían reservaciones, al llegar James bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudando a bajar a Ada y cogiéndola de la mano, se dirigieron al interior; allí los recibieron cordialmente y los llevaron hasta su mesa, les mostraron la carta, Ada se sentía estúpida jamás en su vida había visto los menús, ni sabía que era qué cosa, por suerte James se percato, amablemente le pidió al mesero que les permitiera decidir que querían cenar y mientras tanto mando a pedir champaña, el mesero asentó con la cabeza y se retiro de la mesa, James le explico que era cada cosa del menú a Ada, ella solo asintió y agradeció con un beso en la mejilla a su novio, este se sonrojo; después de unos minutos pidieron su orden; después de varios minutos comieron y bebieron, Ada se reía de las bobadas que le decía él, este por su parte solo se deleitaba de ver a su hermosa chica sonreír y disfrutar de la velada, una vez terminaron de comer, james fue a la orquesta que había en el lugar y les pidió tocar una canción especial; James se acerco a Ada con una rosa roja entre sus manos y se la dio, empezó a sonar la canción unchained melody (1), cantaba al compas del cantante.

Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love,  
God speed your love to me.

(Oh, mi amor, mi querida,  
He deseado tanto tus caricias  
Durante un largo, solitario tiempo.  
Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente,  
Y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas.  
¿Aún eres mía?  
Necesito tu amor.  
Necesito tu amor.  
Que Dios me envíe tu amor hacia mí. )

Mientras le cantaba la sacaba a la pista para bailar con ella, la agarro de la cintura con una mano y la otra la deposito en su espalda baja ciñéndola a él, seguía susurrándole al oído la canción, ella coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la otra por detrás de su espalda, mientras sonreía al escucharlo.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh,  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
"I'll be coming home, wait for me!"  
Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love,  
God speed your love to me.

(Los ríos solitarios fluyen al mar, al mar,  
A los brazos abiertos del mar.  
Los ríos solitarios suspiran: 'Espérenme, espérenme.  
Estoy yendo a casa, espérenme.'  
Oh, mi amor, mi querida,  
He deseado tanto tus caricias  
Durante un largo, solitario tiempo.  
Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente,  
Y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas.  
¿Aún eres mía?  
Necesito tu amor.  
Necesito tu amor.  
Que Dios me envíe tu amor hacia mí.)

Ada sintió que su corazón voló, voló hasta el, sentía que con cada palabra pronunciada de su boca se hundía mas en el, se le aguantaron los ojos, no de tristeza, de alegría, jamás pensó que sería capaz de sentir tanta felicidad al lado de una persona, soltó una lagrima de felicidad y lo abrazo fuertemente para transmitirle que ella también lo quería con locura, más que eso, Ada se estaba enamorando de ese hombre él se había convertido en toda su felicidad, en su vida entera.

El ritmo final de la canción James aprovecho para alzarla y darle vueltas con amor y besarla al final en los labios de manera amorosa, todos se quedaron viendo a la linda parejita que hacían.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más dentro del establecimiento, luego él la llevo en su auto hasta el orfanato; Ada se quedo mirándolo

-Te voy a extrañar – dice finalmente ella

-y yo a ti mi hermosa mariposa – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios que Ada no resistió y correspondió.

El beso se hizo más intenso, James acariciaba con fervor los hombros de Ada, ella se sentía derretir con ese hombre se acerco mas a él y sus manos curiosas acariciaban su pecho sintiendo hormigueos en su estomago, sin darse cuenta empezó a desabotonar la camisa de James, lo hacia uno por uno de manera pausada y torpe, se sentía tonta por no saber del tema pero sentía que su corazón saldría volando de su caja torácica, el enloquecido sin medir sus actos bajo su mano le acaricio las piernas a Ada, ella hizo un respingo, se lleno de miedo pero el hormigueo que tenía en su estomago ahora bajo al medio de sus piernas, él la dejo de tocar al escucharla, pero ella no quería dejarlo ir así además de que ella estaba disfrutando de esas manos cálidas que la tocaban, metió sus manos a los costados de la camisa de James y acaricio su torso bien formado sentía la piel de el arder, sintió algo húmedo en medio de las piernas, se sentía extraña pero relajada, James continuo su recorrido y metió su mano por debajo del vestido de Ada y acaricio sus muslos al descubierto, eso lo éxito, sintió su suave y sedosa piel blanca, le transmitía placer el tocarla sintió que su hombría se agrando por el tacto tan delicioso que ella le proporcionaba en su pecho y la sensación de calor de su mano al acariciarle los muslos, se encimo sobre ella y con su otra mano empezó a acariciar uno de sus senos por encima del vestido, Ada jadeo por lo bajo, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió desde su feminidad hasta su espina dorsal, una corriente de placer, se sentía tan bien la mano de el sobre ella y aun así se sentía tan asustada por qué no sabría que más le haría él ni ella sabia como actuar, James bajo sus besos hasta el cuello de ella saboreando cada tramo de piel exquisita cual banquete se le ofrecía, se acomodo entre sus piernas bajando el sillón del copiloto, besaba y mordía el cuello de la asiática marcándola como suya eso era su mujer, además le parecía divertido y tierno imaginársela mirándose al espejo y contemplando aquellas marcas que seguramente aparecerían debido a sus mordiscos, la mano que se encontraba en su pecho bajo para acompañar a la otra por debajo de su vestido, Ada empezó a respirar agitadamente y dio un suspiro de decepción cuando su amado dejo de acariciarle el seno, inconscientemente apretaba sus piernas la humedad que emanaba de ellas la hacía sentirse avergonzada, nerviosa y asustada, sintió que debía parar pero no le arruinaría el momento a su novio se daba cuenta como el disfrutaba tocándola, recorriéndola con sus manos y sus besos, James acariciaba sus piernas para intentarla relajar quería que ella disfrutara tanto como el lo estaba haciendo, sus besos bajaron al comienzo de su pecho, quería avanzar al siguiente nivel y darle placer a su enamorada además de por fin poder sentir la textura de esos 2 montes de carne tan apetitosos cual manzanas, Ada contuvo un respingo y apretó sus ojos ahora si estaba en alerta quería salir huyendo no quería seguir se sentía ridícula y tonta además de incomoda, de la nada empezó a temblar, James lo noto, supo que debía parar su novia aun no estaba lista para esto y él quería que ella lo deseara pero no hoy no se dio así, se detuvo de sus acciones y subió hasta mirarla a los ojos

-No hare nada de lo que no te sientas segura – sonrió

-per-pero.. James, tu quieres verdad? – le dijo con nervios

-querer qué? – dijo inocente

-ay¡ no te hagas¡… deseas sexo conmigo – Ada arrastro las últimas palabras con vergüenza y un rubor carmín en sus cachetes

James le acaricio los labios y suspiro decepcionada – eso crees?... – Ada comprendió que había hecho mal en decirle eso, al fin y al cabo si fuera así no la hubiera respetado por más de 2 años, intento disculparse pero un beso de James la callo – Ada … yo jamás tendría sexo contigo… yo haría el amor contigo – Ada lo abrazo y hundió sus dedos en los cabellos del espía, el correspondió – en cuanto a tu pregunta, si, no sabes cómo deseo hacerte mi mujer, pero, no hare nada de lo que no te sientas segura, no estás lista para este paso.. yo te entiendo, perdóname si te presione – dice al fin acariciando su cabello

Ada sube la mirada – no me presionaste, yo quería que me tocaras.. pero me dio miedo cuando me tocaste abajo – dijo en un susurro lo ultimo

-no hay apuros, cuando te sientas segura de hacer esto conmigo será el día mas feliz de mi vida, yo puedo esperar no importa lo que tardes, yo te esperare así que no te presiones vale? – le dijo besando su nariz

-si… gracias… por entender – ella sonrió y el también.

Se besaron unos cuantos minutos mas y luego Ada entro a su lugar de residencia, el fue a descansar para su misión, no se verían en un par de días.

Al día siguiente como cualquier otro Ada se levanto se coloco su uniforme del colegio y se dispuso a ir a el plantel educativo, tenían clase de desarrollo humano, ese día era especial, la maestra los coloco a hacer un árbol genealógico de ellos, eso devasto a Ada, se levanto de su asiento y entrego el papel en blanco y se dispuso a salir del salón cuando

-señorita Wong, puede que sea la más lista del colegio pero eso no le da derecho a saltarse la clases y aparte de todo a no entregarme el trabajo – la reprendió, Shaila se burlaba mientras terminaba el trabajo y sus demás compañeros también – Kuper llama a la directora esta niña siempre tiene falta de conducta en mis clases

Shaila obedeció a su maestra, todo para humillar a Ada delante de todos; minutos después se encontraba la directora y Shaila en el salón

-señorita directora, esta señorita siempre se las arregla para salirse de mis clases – bufo molesta la maestra

-dígame algo, ella esta reprobando su materia? – le dijo cortante, ella le tenía especial cariño a Ada y siempre la defendió, la maestra negó con la cabeza – bien no veo el problema que la señorita Wong salga de su clase si ya la paso

-tal vez, pero eso no la excede de hacer los trabajos que yo pongo en clase mire¡ - entrego la hoja con el árbol genealógico vacio de Ada – me lo entrego vacio, tiene un cero hoy en mi clase

Ada miro con los ojos aguados a la rectora quien sabia que ella era huérfana, por lo tanto no podía hacer ese trabajo, acto seguido bajo su cabeza para ocultar sus ojos lagrimosos

-hay la nena quiere llorar – se burlo Shaila, ella también sabia se la condición de Ada

-SILENCIO KUPER O LE JURO QUE TENDRA CASTIGO HOY¡ - grito exasperada la directora, esta se cayó de inmediato y la directora miro fríamente a la maestra – dígame una cosa, usted se ha tomado la molestia de siquiera mirar los expedientes de sus alumnos? – la maestra no dijo nada – eso me responde, no es que Wong no quiera hacer el trabajo, no puede

-y como por qué no va a poder? Es un simple árbol genealógico – dice confundida

-vaya a mi oficina y lea el expediente de Wong entenderá lo que le digo

Ada estallo en cólera ya le daba igual – ahórrele su trabajo de leer – dijo con voz casi quebrada – yo no puedo hacer el trabajo porque no se quienes son mis padres, si ni siquiera se eso menos mis abuelos o tíos.. – quería llorar – LA MENTO MUCHO SER DE UN ORFANATO SABE?¡ YO NO PEDI QUE ME ABANDONARAN¡ - salió corriendo del salón llorando, dejando atrás a todos, solo escuchaba su nombre gritado por la directora.

Ada se escondió en la terraza alejada de todos falto a todas sus clases, se la paso pensando, solo llegaba a la misma solución, quería saber quien eran sus padres, sabía que estaban muertos, cuando la directora del orfanato le explico esto era solo una niña y no lo entendía muy bien pero al crecer lo entendió, si no los vería por lo menos quería saber quiénes eran ellos, espero la campana de salida y fue rápidamente a su hogar, corrió por el pasillo y entro a la oficina de la directora

-podría preguntarle algo? – le dijo sin rodeos Ada

-Ada, mi niña, claro pasa.. que sucede?

-en visto de que no fui adoptada ni lo seré y que mis padres son fallecidos, me encantaría saber de ellos – le dice

-y para qué?.. no lo veo necesario – le dijo tratando de esquivar el tema, ella aun recordaba como esa mujer había dejado con miedo y cautela a Ada bajo su cuidado, para protegerla de una muerte segura

-PARA MI SI¡ - golpeo la mesa con sus manos – USTED NO SABE LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE DIGAN LA RECOGIDA O LA HUERFANITA, NI EL PESO QUE TENGO AQUÍ – gritaba Ada cogiéndose el pecho – MERESCO SABER DE ELLOS POR LO MENOS QUIENES ERAN¡ ME LO MERESCO¡ - entro en llanto

La directora sintió que su corazón se le hacía añicos, ella tenía razón, pero es que la verdad era tan dura, ver llorar a Ada era el comienzo de la verdad – te diré toda la verdad acerca de tus padres, pero prométeme que lo tomaras con madurez, y lo aceptaras – Ada asintió y se sentó en el sillón

La directora saco la hoja de registro que había hecho la partera que la llevo al lugar mientras Ada leía la directora le contaba lo que la partera dijo, el amor de sus padres lo mucho que se amaban y la querían a ella, el odio de su abuelo y sus ganas de matarla, le conto como su abuelo mato a su padre delante de su madre, le conto de los planes que había hecho su madre para cuando ella estuviera a salvo en el orfanatorio, el sacrificio de la partera, todo; Ada estaba atontada no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus padres la amaban tanto que murieron para que ella viviera, el orfanato era su seguridad, Ada había odiado que la dejaran allí en ese lugar, pero después de oír esa historia amaba a sus padres, y les daba las gracias por salvarla, Ada inevitablemente empezó a llorar y se abrazo a sus piernas acurrucada en la silla, la directora se levanto y la abrazo fuerte, sentía su dolor, era una historia muy triste y Ada solo era el daño colateral de la ira de su abuelo.

Una vez más calmada Ada fue a descansar a su cuarto compartido, su corazón se lleno de odio, odio hacia su abuelo, él era el culpable de que ella no tuviera una familia, era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres y ella quería vengarlos, por ella y por el amor que se tenían, agarro el teléfono y marco al hotel donde le había dicho James que se alojaría

-diga? –se escucho una vos masculina al otro lado de la línea

-cariño?

-Ada?.. mi amor como estas?

-mal…. Cuando vuelvas te cuento..

-que paso mariposa?

-deseo matar a alguien.. quiero vengarme de alguien

- …. – james se quedo perplejo – de que hablas?

-quiero matar a mi abuelo.. me ayudarías?

-pero qué demonios dices?¡

-EL MATO A MIS PADRES¡

-…..- James sintió el dolor de Ada con ese grito que dio – cariño.. no hagas nada estúpido si?.. yo en 2 días vuelvo, espérame y hablaremos del tema si?..

-si… - dijo Ada con tristeza

-no hagas nada tonto, espera hasta que yo llegue entiendes?

-si… te esperare..

-bien…

-ya me debo colgar…

-está bien mi amor.. Trata de descansar y tranquilízate en lo que vuelvo…. Te adoro

-yo también… vuelve pronto adiós

Colgó Ada y durante esos días se reprimió de salir corriendo a buscar al asesino de sus padres pero decidió esperar tal y como le prometió a su novio.

HOLA A TODOS¡ GRACIAS POR ESPERAR ESTE CAPI :P EJEJJE SI ME DEMORE ¬¬ NO HAY JUSTIFICACION PERO ANDABA ALGO OCUPADITA CON EL PROYECTO "AMOR EN EL INFIERNO" CON LIRIONEGRO1 Y PUES EN LO DE MI UNIVERSIDAD GOMEN POR LA ESPERA¡ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULOS, SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMARON MUCHO Y SE LOS AGRADESCO :D SIGO ESPERANDO MAS JEJE¡

ADIOSITO HASTA LA PROXIMA


	7. Chapter 7: nuevo entrenamiento

El personaje de Ada Wong no me pertenece le pertenece a CAPCOM únicamente la historia es mía, gracias por leer y la paciencia por haber esperado este séptimo capítulo( si ya se ya se me demore ¬¬, gomen¡ la universidad me tiene del cuello¡) sin más disfruten de la lectura

Memorias capitulo 7:

Nuevo entrenamiento…

Ada estaba más tranquila, por lo menos ya no quería salir corriendo a matar a su abuelo, además de que sabía que sería inútil salir como loca a buscarlo, no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero lo encontraría y lo haría pagar cada lagrima y gota de dolor y sangre de sus padres, así lo haría como que su nombre era Ada Wong; su consuelo durante esos 2 días fue la marca del chupón en su cuello, se sonrojaba al verlo, recordaba perfectamente la escena en el auto de su novio, más que vergüenza le provocaba hormigueos en su parte baja, sentía esos deseos de besarlo y poder ¿estar con él? Pero que mierdas estaba pensando, ese no era el momento, cubrió rápidamente la marca de pasión sobre su piel echándose su melena morena hacia el lado donde se encontraba la marca.

Otro día mas de colegio, era el último día de espera por fin volvería su novio estaba alegre, estuvo esa mañana de un particular buen humor.

-Que dice la huerfanita? … - se burlo Shaila

-Nada que le interese a la nodriza de la era de piedra – contra ataco Ada burlándose y caminando alejándose de Shaila

-Alto ahí tonta

- …. – Ada volteo a mirar – me hablas?, jajajaj - se burlo Ada – es la primera vez que un burro me habla de orejas – las personas presentes se burlaron de la manera sutil y ofensiva de tratar Ada a Shaila

-Te crees inteligente con tu pésimo sentido del humor

-oh.. Vamos Kuper, el premio a la mejor comedia me lo quitaste tu – le pico un ojo y todos estallaron en risas, Ada se retiro de ahí dejando a Shaila confundida y a todos burlándose de ella

Ada abrió su casillero y saco y mochila, se encamino a la salida del colegio, cuando atravesó el umbral del portón principal sintió que la tiraron hacia una esquina de la mano; Ada abrió los ojos como platos lo último que sintió fue los labios de otra persona reclamando los suyos en un movimiento fiero, a Ada le tomo menos de una milésima de segundo reconocer esos labios sobre ella, era James, su novio, estaba en el colegio y el ¿la estaba besando?, Ada lo separo con su mano sutilmente, James agarro la mano de su novia y la llevo arriba de su cabeza y la volvió a besar apasionado, la había extrañado tanto que ya no le importaba que estuvieran en el colegio, la aprisiono contra la pared de la entrada del colegio, recargo su cuerpo contra el de ella, quería sentir su calor, transmitirle todo lo que la había extrañado y la amaba; Ada por su lado, se sintió volar con el beso que le daba James, ¿ya que importaba que se enteraran que tenía novio?, mando a todo el mundo al carajo y se concentro en su novio y la demostración de amor, la mano que tenia suelta la utilizo para acariciar el cabello y detrás de la oreja de James, este suspiraba de pasión y amor, su chica si sabia como consentirlo, soltó su mano y Ada inmediatamente la bajo hasta su pecho acariciándolo, estaba perdida en ese juego desenfrenado de pasión entre besos, el mundo alrededor de ellos simplemente desapareció solo eran ellos y nada más, las manos de James viajaron a la cadera de Ada, presionaba y acariciaba, Ada tiraba con una de sus manos el cabello de James y con la otra le clavaba sus yemas de los dedos en el pecho apasionada; estaban perdidos en los besos que no se dieron cuanta a qué horas James paso su mano por el borde de la falda de Ada y acariciaba sus piernas y esta se aferraba a su espalda mientras que intentaba con su cuerpo fundirse con su amado, James se desespero y metió su mano bajo al falda escolar de Ada, esta respingo y abrió los ojos de sobre salto, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la escena tan bochornosa que estaban haciendo, unos compañeros de salón la estaban mirando con la boca abierta, Ada bajo su mano y tiraba de la mano de James

-Ca..Cariño – decía Ada entre besos

-hmmm?.. – decía James apasionado

-Esta..mos en un lugar publico .. hhmm … nos están mirando – intento romper el beso Ada

- … - gruño James y saco su mano de debajo del a falda de su novia, paro el fogoso beso y clavo su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y la cabeza de esta – te extrañe mi amor… mucho.. – paso sus brazos por la cintura de Ada y la abrazo fuerte, ella le correspondió y sonrió

-También te extrañe… - decía Ada mientras acariciaba el cabello de James

En ese instante en que James quitaba su mano de la falda de Ada y la abrazaba salía Shaila, se acerco a James y Ada.

-Valla… - miro Shaila a Ada en un gesto ridículo – no pensé que tu situación económica fuera tan grave – hizo énfasis en económica

-.. – Ada iba a responderle pero James la callo de un beso y miro a Shaila

-Usted quién es? – la miro de arriba abajo, Shaila se quedo mirando casi botando la baba por el

-Shaila Kuper – le pico un ojo coqueta

-Bien, le pediré amablemente que deje de molestar a mi novia – miro a Ada y sonrió

-Novia? – miro incrédula

-así es, y eso que menciono estuvo desagradable, las verdaderas damas de sociedad no hablan tan vulgar como usted.. pero claro en toda sociedad hay excepciones como su caso por ejemplo, mi amor… - volteo a ver a Ada nuevamente – no te rebajes, tu eres toda una dama por eso me enamore de ti – le beso los labios con dulzura, luego volteo a ver a Shaila – con su permiso debemos irnos

-No sabes con quien hablas verdad? – dijo Shaila ofendida

-lo se… hija del biólogo Kuper no? – dijo subiendo una ceja, ella asintió – bueno no me interesa de quien es hija, lo que vale es la educación y por lo visto usted solo viene a pasear – cogió la mano de Ada y bajo con ella las escaleras, Shaila echaba maldiciones pero no se le entendían, James abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Tesla modelo 89 negro dejando que Ada subiera para luego cerrar – por cierto un consejo, debería cuidar lo que dice, no todas son tan rebajadas por lo que noto en usted, cuantos han sido? Uno le pongo – dijo mirándole la cara y las caderas, el ya conocía a las mujeres muy bien debido a su trabajo, Shaila enrojeció de vergüenza y rabia – oh.. tranquila todo tiene arreglo.. tome clases de etiqueta – dijo esto subiendo al auto – nos vemos – arranco y todos miraron a Shaila abochornados esta solo salió corriendo.

-woo… la destruiste – dijo Ada riéndose

-nadie se mete con mi mariposa – sonrió este

James la llevo a merendar a un restaurante cerca al departamento de él, una vez allí Ada le conto todo lo sucedido en el colegio y como se entero de sus padres

-Entiendes?.. mato a mis padres por culpa de él yo no tengo una familia – se le aguaron los ojos a Ada

-lo encontraremos… - Dijo James estirándose y abrazando a su novia de una manera protectora – te lo juro, pero para eso debemos calmarnos y conseguir toda la información que podamos

- si.. podrías entrenarme?.. – le dijo mirándolo seria

-mas?.. estas bien instruida – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-eso es mentira y lo sabes – le dijo frunciendo el seño

-no me mires así, no me gusta que te enojes conmigo – suspiro – está bien te enseñare parte de la práctica de mi trabajo, empezaremos por lo más básico, te enseñare a robar primero alguna objeción?

-ninguna – dijo ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo

-recuerda que los remo..

-los remordimientos aquí no tienen cabida, ni tampoco los sentimientos, un mercenario no siente es de hielo – repitió Ada interrumpiendo a James, este sonrió – lo que no entiendo es porque me enseñaras primero a robar

-robando es como consigues la información de una manera segura, sin terceros y lo mejor es confiable – contesto James como si nada

-ohh… de acuerdo – dijo Ada empezando a comprender las cosas en el mundo de su novio y en el que ahora sería su mundo, si, ella quería ser mercenaria como su novio quería estar a su lado y hacer misiones a su lado, quería acompañarlo para siempre, además ese trabajo era más atractivo que el de la milicia.

-pero..a veces para robar te toca hacer otro tipo de cosas.. – se levanto y camino hasta una mesa en donde se hallaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos, era una mujer madura vestía una falda de tubo blanca con una cadena pequeña dorada, una camisa beige de botones y encima un saco del mismo color.

Ada observaba atenta la escena, el lugar era pequeño por lo que pida escuchar muy bien

-Hola – saludo James a la mujer en casi un ronroneo

-Ah?... hola – saludo la mujer

-está ocupado? – le señalo el asiento al lado de ella

-no..

-me puedo sentar – dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa, Ada no se la creía, su novio parecía de verdad que le interesaba la mujer, se mantuvo quieta y aun mirando

-si gusta..

-.. – James sonrió y se sentó – sabe?.. la he estado mirando desde que llegue

-ha si?... no me di cuenta

-bueno pues ahora lo sabe, vengo mucho a este lugar, no la había visto antes es su primera vez aquí?

-si – sonrió y el correspondió

-oh.. bueno bienvenida al lugar le recomiendo las rosquillas son excelentes – le pico un ojo y se levanto de su asiento, musitando irse

-espere – dijo la muchacha – gracias muy amable, perdón mi descortesía, me llamo Sandra

-hermoso nombre, latina verdad? – le sonrió, ella asintió – vaya que honor, me llevo una linda experiencia hoy, es verdad lo que dicen de las latinas..

-que dicen? – pregunto curiosa

-que son las mujeres más hermosas del continente americano

-ajajaja gracias¡ - dijo ella sonrojándose un poco – pero no crea ya estoy vieja

-no diga eso – le tomo la mano – su edad es la prueba del pleno florecimiento de la hermosa flor que es señorita – le beso con cuidado los dedos, Sandra se sonrojo – es usted muy hermosa, y lo será más con el transcurrir del tiempo

-.. – Sandra tambaleo un poco y por mantenerse en pie choco contra el pie de la mesa, james la agarro de la cintura – disculpe

-está bien no se preocupe, está usted bien? – le dijo con fingida preocupación

-estoy bien gracias – se enderezo

-bueno me agrado conocerla hermosa dama, debo retirarme, espero volverla a ver, por cierto mi nombre es Ralph – beso su mano otra vez en modo de caballerosidad – si me disculpa, adiós.. – dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, Ada lo siguió detrás sin levantar sospechas.

Unas cuadras mas adelante James miro a Ada y triunfante le mostro la cadenita dorada entre sus manos, era la misma de la falda de Sandra

-es enserio?... –dijo Ada incrédula

-lo es

-no puedo creer que uses la seducción

-ohh.. créeme es una buena técnica y más si quieres robar algo a plena vista – Ada comprendió a lo que se refería, no siempre se puede robar en las noches eso era solo de películas de ficción – tienes todo el paquete amor.. solo debes aprender a usarlo.. y yo sé quién te enseñara

-así? – levanto una ceja – y quien será?

-mañana lo sabrás por hoy solo complementemos el tiempo que estuvimos separados – la atrajo hacia él.

-de acuerdo.. me gusta – James sonrió y le dio un beso, Ada no respondió

-qué pasa? – la miro extrañado

-es tu castigo por haberle coqueteado a otra – le saco la lengua

-oye.. – se rio

-sufre¡ - salió corriendo

-Ada¡ - la empezó a perseguir

Y ahí estaban de nuevo ellos jugando como un par de adolecentes enamorados a la persecución.

_**GRACIAS POR SU VALIOSO TIEMPO¡ ENCERIO LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA U_Ú SE QUE NO ES ESCUSA INTENTRE APARTIR DE AHORA ACTTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO ¡ **_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA ES UN GRAN APOYO ENCERIO GRACIAS :D Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEW ME SUBEN EL ANIMO PARA CONTINUAR ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA**_

_**AHORA DOS PREGUNTAS: **_

_**1-¿QUE LES PARECERIA UN LEMMON ENTRE ADA Y WESKER? ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE ESCRIBIERA UNO? SI O NO ESPERO SU RESPUESTA**_

_**2-¿LES GUSTARIA UN LEMMON YURI ENTRE ADA Y CLAIRE? SI O NO ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS :D..**_


	8. Chapter 8 :quiero estar contigo

**EL PERSONAJE DE ADA WONG NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A CAPCOM **

_**HOLA¡ SI LO SE ME DESMORE . LO SIENTO¡ ACABO DE SALIR A VACACIONES Y ME PONDRE AL DIA EN MIS DEMAS TRABAJOS¡ ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO¡ Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS A LEER¡**_

_**MEMORIAS CAPITULO 8: QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO**_

Se encontraba Ada dándose un rápido arreglo en el cabello, al terminar se coloco sus zapatillas, como odiaba esos malditos zancos, los usaba a petición de su novio quien decía que debía usarlos, para mantener su postura y conservar la etiqueta; salió y camino unas cuantas cuadras, James la esperaba, al verla abrió la puerta del copiloto, beso su mano y un ligero roce de labios, la morena entro al auto y el entro después, cerro su respectiva puerta y arranco

-a donde vamos? – Ada rompió el silencio

-ya te dije, hoy tienes clases de etiqueta, glamur y hurto – Ada asiente

Después de unos minutos de conducir James llegan a un lujoso edificio, baja del auto y ayuda a su novia a bajar de este, Ada agarra su mano y camina con él hasta la recepción, ahí se encontraron con un guardia.

-buenos días señor – dijo amablemente James

-buenos días joven James – contesto este

-esta Pamela? – pregunto sin rodeos

-la señorita lo está esperando como siempre – en ese instante James recibió la mirada asesina de Ada en la nuca

-bien gracias

-y la ni… - se quedo mirando a Ada y sin saberlo abrió la boca denotando asombro – la señorita?

-viene co…

-me llamo Ada mucho gusto – Ada interrumpió a James y le regalo una linda sonrisa, vio la incomodidad de su novio y le corrió un fresco - vengo con el - semi sonrió

-cl…..claro… sigan, que tengan un buen día – se despidió, Ada y James correspondieron el despido

Una vez en el ascensor James no dejaba su tic de zapatear en el piso, miraba a Ada cada tanto mientras esperaban que el ascensor llegara al piso 14, Ada lo ignoraba

-por que mierd..

- que tienes con esa mujer – le cortó Ada

-Ada….

-solo dime

-era mi amante…

-…. – Ada presiono el botón para salir del ascensor

-Ada¡ - le agarro del brazo – que eso fue antes de conocerte mujer¡

-QUIEN ME LO ASEGURA¡, SUELTAME, ME LARGO¡ - empezó a forcejear

- basta Ada…

- QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO JAMES¡

-MIERDA¡ - agarra la cara de Ada y la besa

-HHMM¡ - le muerde el labio a su novio, y sin embargo el no la deja de besar, Ada deja de forcejear y acepta el beso.

- que no entiendes que… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, noto que su novia se le aguanaron los ojos, no se lo podía perdonar su mariposa esta triste por su culpa - entiende que nadie más me importa… solo tu… solo tú eres la mujer importante en mi vida, si, tuve algo con Pamela pero eso fue hace mucho, no te conocía Ada, ya no hay nada.. Por favor créeme

-enserio no tienes nada con esa mujer? Mírame a los ojos James y dime que soy la.. – sintió las manos de su novio en su boca

-eres la única en mi vida.. te lo juro - le soltó la boca y ella solo asintió y escondió sus lagrimas – no llores.. no tienes porque.. – le agarro la mano y el ascensor indico que acababan de llegar

-está bien.. y ella es la que me enseñara etiqueta y glamur? – el solo asiente mientras caminan a la puerta del departamento

James hizo sonar el timbre y Ada sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y que su corazón saldría volando por la boca; una mujer de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, tés blanca, ojos esmeraldas, delgados, esbelta y muy fina abrió la puerta

-James….. – dijo sonriente

-Pamela – dijo seriamente

-pero que tenemos aquí – dijo mirando a Ada de arriba abajo – así que ella es mi alumna?, no está nada mal

-Pamela – James le hizo cara de incomodo

-oh.. si si si pasen – agarro del brazo a Ada y la hizo caminar al interior, se quedo observando su caminar –Hm…. Camina bien en lo general, pero le hace falta más gracia… es exquisita.. Muy buen cuerpo, de donde sacaste este diamante James? – decía mientras le sonreía de manera lasciva a Ada

-por ahí… crees que tarde en aprender? – respondió James

- cuando ha sido un reto para mí convertir a un patito feo en cisne? – dijo jactándose, James se rio – está muy bien… no tengo que hacer demasiado, ven aquí primor – Ada camino hasta ella – cómo te llamas pequeña?

-mi nombre es Ada no pequeña – dijo cortante

-wooo hasta carácter tiene, me agrada – sonrió satisfecha Pamela

Ese día Ada aprendió a caminar de una manera peculiar y única, con cada paso y taconeada que sus tacos daba parecía un felino al asecho de su presa, esto dejo impresionado a James, se decía cuanto más podría aguantar la erección que se empezaba a fastidiar en su pretina y que con dificultad la escondía; estuvieron entrenando por un par de minutos mas

-listo… la veré mañana para enseñarle modales en la mesa y unas cuantas cositas mas y estará perfecta – decía Pamela alegrándose de lo que había hecho

-bien… vamos Ada

-vamos - camina sola hacia afuera y espera el ascensor James la sigue y no puede apartar de su mirada sus piernas – que deseas James?

-ah? – despierta del transe – na..nada

-no parece, no has apartado de tu mirada mis piernas o será mi escote? – decía divertida

En ese preciso instante se abrió el elevador - no es nada Ada – dijo James algo molesto

-mmm…. – entro Ada al elevador y James la siguió – bueno no es para que te pusieras molesto

En el preciso instante en que el elevador cerro sus puertas James se abalanzo contra Ada y la beso de manera pasional; no sabia como reaccionar ese beso la había tomado desprevenida, pero le correspondió pocos segundos después, sintió las manos de el acariciando sus piernas y al instante sus piernas temblaron y de su boca salió un suspiro ahogado por el beso que se estaban dando; la había oído suspirar, no aguanto mas y sus manos subieron directo a tocar sus dos montes de pecado que tenia por pechos, la escucho gemir entre el beso que se daban, separo su boca de la de ella

-lo.. lo siento Ada…. – decía y dejo de tocarla

-sigue… sigue… yo quiero.. – dijo Ada ajitada y bajo su mano y toco el inicio del cinturón

A James se le estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza, subió la falda de su novia abriendo sus piernas logrando asi entrar en ella; Ada sintió un bulto que se posaba en su zona mas prohibida, lo sintió tan bien que gimio por lo bajo.

-que…que es esto? … - dijo tocando un poco la erección que tenia James

-haaaah – solto un gemido pequeño James – es mi parte linda…

- santo cielo… - dijo Ada llena de vergüenza, su cara se torno roja, James se dio cuenta

-ya.. ya lo dejo linda – se separo de ella pero sintió las manos de Ada en su cadera empujándolo contra ella – huuumm

-no… me gusta… se siente ri… bien… -desbio la mirada

Jame la miraba con amor – demonios mujer, me encantas

Una vez dicho esto movió sus caderas rozándose contra su novia; Ada se encontró a si misma moviéndose, de manera torpe pero haciendo algo para intensificar mas el calor entre ambos; James se encimo en ella besando su cuello y hombro deleitándose con los jadeos tenues que le regalaba su adorada mariposa; el sonido del elevador indico que llegaron al primer piso James se alejo de Ada y esta se acomodo su falda, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta el coche de James, subieron y este arranco

-te llevo a tu casa? – dijo James tratando de calmarse

-pe..pensé que querías continuar con lo de hace un momento – dijo Ada con un rubor en las mejillas

-estás segura de…

-sí, quiero hacerlo

-….. – James sintió que su corazón se detuvo y solo asintió y condujo mientras pensaba a donde llevar a su ángel, quería que esta ocasión fuera la más especial

_**HOLA¡ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO¡ NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO AHÍ, DIGANMEN QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE HUBIERA MAS AHÍ? ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS :D¡ **_


	9. Chapter 9: mi primera vez

**EL PERSONAJE DE ADA WONG NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A CAPCOM, UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**MEMORIAS CAPITULO 9: MI PRIMERA VEZ….**

Estaba James pensando donde llevar a su hermosa mariposa, cuando su dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-vamos a tu apartamento – le dijo mirándolo

-segura?... digo.. quiero que sea especial – le sonrió

-el solo hecho de que estés conmigo ya es especial - acaricio su pierna, el solo asintió

El condujo rápidamente por la autopista para llegar a su apartamento, mientras iba en el trayecto miraba a Ada de reojo, estaba hermosa, una que otra vez se encontraban sus miradas; Ada por su lado estaba bastante nerviosa, pero estaba más que decidida, ya lo había pensado, quería entregarse a James, estaba enamorada de el; unos cuantos metros más y James ya se había estacionado frente al edificio, la ayudo a bajar del auto, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella cuando se agarraron de la mano, caminaron rápidamente a la puerta del departamento del oji jade, este abrió y Ada entro caminando suavemente, él la siguió, Ada caminaba observando el apartamento era la primera vez que estaban ahí

-que lindo lugar James – sonreía

-te gusta?

-si mucho – lo miro con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, el no aguanto y le planto un beso apasionado, Ada solo correspondió, James la soltó y fue a la cosina

-quieres algo de tomar o comer preciosa? – le pregunto desviando lo que sabian que harian en aquel lugar

-si tienes soda o agua?

-si… tengo soda ya te llevo – decía mientras la veía de pie observándolo – puedes sentarte donde gustes – dijo mientras serbia la soda

-claro¡ - se sentó en el inmenso sofá de manera delicada, se decía internamente que debía permanecer calma para lograr lo que ella quería.

-toma – decía James acercando el vaso de soda, Ada lo recibió

-gracias – decía mientras tomaba un sorbo y James se sentaba al lado de ella

-estás segura? – le pregunto por inercia

-uh? – dijo mirándolo – James, ya te lo dije… si.. Quiero hacerlo contigo estoy lista, yo quiero

-no quiero que te sientas preocupada, ni presionada, en…. – Ada lo interrumpió

-decime si quieres estar conmigo o no, deja de darme vueltas¡ - dijo molesta

-Ada….

-ADA NADA¡ - se movió bruscamente y se le rego la soda en el vestido – mierda… - hizo mala cara

-déjame voy por un trapo – James se levanto.

En lo que James fue y volvió encontró a Ada sin vestido y solo en ropa interior sentada en el sofá esperándolo, sintió que se le caería la mandíbula al piso y mínimo inundaría su departamento con su saliva, estaba hermosa, como la deseaba

-A..Ada…. – se quedo mirándola fijamente

-s-si? – dijo tragando saliva

-ya te traigo algo – paso de largo, pero sintió la mano de Ada en la suya

-espera…. James… sé que soy virgen y que… no.. no tengo experiencia en sexo pero… enserio… enserio yo quiero que tú seas el primero – decía sonrojada y mirando al piso

-Ada mi amor.. – coloco la mano de él en la mejilla de ella – solo no quiero que te sientas apurada, ni presionada entiendes – ella asintió – el día que lo hagamos será pro que así lo deseas y..

-es que yo lo deseo¡ - decía muy roja de vergüenza

-no… - la abrazo- estas así por lo de Pamela, no te preocupes… te juro que no hay nada, ya no hay nada

-yo te creo…. Te juro que no es por lo de ella, yo soy la que quiere estar contigo, pero sino deseas está bien – dijo mientras cogía su vestido

James aprovecho que Ada se dio vuelta y la abrazo desde atrás, colocando sus brazos en su abdomen pegándola a el

-mi amor… estas hermosa, no creas que no te deseo.. – huele su perfume en el cuello, provocando que a Ada se le erizara la piel de la nuca – te deseo muchísimo, solo quiero que estés lista para dar este paso..

-estoy lista… - suspiro

-enserio? – beso su cuello y sus manos subieron a sus pecho, los apretó con suavidad

-aaahhhmmm - gimió por lo bajo Ada provocando que James perdiera el control.

James apretaba los pechos de Ada mas fuerte por encima de su sostén provocando jadeos de placer por parte de ella, James beso e hizo una succión en su cuello, Ada soltó un gemido aprobando lo que hacía; Ada se sentía explotar internamente, que bien se sentía cuando su amado la tocaba, sentía mucho placer, ella llevo sus manos hacia atrás para tocar a su novio con sus manos, quería pegarse más a él, sintió derretir cuando sintió y vio las manos de James bajo su sostén acariciando y apretando sus pezones

-Aaaahhhh….. – gimió Ada, no podía articular palabra

-te gusta mi amor?... – decía James fuera de sí completamente excitado, vio que Ada solo asentía y gemía suave para el – Ada….

James bajo una de sus manos a la intimidad de su novia acariciándolo por sobre la tela; Ada empezó a gemir más fuerte, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, estaba algo nerviosa, si, pero no estaba asustada, abrió un poco sus piernas dejado a James disfrutar del o que le hacía.

-Santo cielo… si estas lista – volteo a Ada y la besa apasionado

-HHMMMM – si.. te… di-dije que si – decía entre el beso Ada

La llevo al sofá arrecostandola, toco su cuerpo como si fuera de porcelana, ella se derretía ante su toque, una vez estuvieron como Dios los mando al mundo, James la llevo a la recamara, la arrecosto, y estimulo su intimidad procurando lubricarla lo suficiente

-aaahhh….ahhhh – no paraba de gemir Ada –J-James…. Déjame…. Hacer algo..

Lo empujo a la cama y se subió sobre el cómo jinete, beso su pecho torpemente, pero para James eran las mejores caricias, sentía arder con los besos de su mariposa, cuando Ada llego a su masculinidad, trago al ver lo grande que podía ser, inocentemente paso su lengua, provocando que James se estremeciera y de su garganta se escuchara un gemido de placer, supo que le gustaba, en su imaginación pensó que la forma de la virilidad de su novio era muy parecida a un helado de cono, lo empezó a lamer como si fuera uno; era increíble cómo se sentía, si bien ella no era experta, despertaba en el mucho placer y sensaciones que jamás pensó que sentiría, n ese momento James supo que se había enamorado perdidamente de Ada Wong, estaba sonriendo ante el descubrimiento, pero no le duro mucho la boca de Ada envolviendo su miembro lo hizo gemir fuerte y mirarla

-mi amor¡ - dijo colocando sus manos en su cabeza, Ada metió mas el mimbro de el y se atraganto – cariño – la levanto de su posición – con cuidado..

-hhmmm – saco el miembro de su boca – perdón – tosió

James sonrió de manera dulce ante la inocencia de su novia, la beso y acostó de vuelta a la cama, bajo a su intimidad y la observo

-James… - dijo sonrojada, abrió su boca para decir algo pero se le atasco en la garganta al sentir la lengua de su novio irrumpiendo en ella – AAAHHH¡ - tiro de su pelo sin ser basta

Ella sentía placer, un placer de otra galaxia, como disfrutaba, no podía creer que el sexo pudiera ser tan placentero, ni podía reconocerse a sí misma, gimiendo así de lasciva y moviéndose como si su cuerpo le dijera que tenía que hacer; James duro un poco mas saboreando a su novia, subió a besarla, Ada correspondía envuelta en pasión, sentía su cuerpo arder, James se acomodo entre las piernas de ella

-estás segura mi amor?, podemos detenernos – decía acariciando su mejilla y rozando su miembro contra la feminidad de Ada

-si… estoy segura..hazme tuya… -le decía sonrojada y lo beso, el correspondió

-bien, dolerá un poco, aguanta – Ada asintió

James hundió de una estocada su virilidad en la virgen intimidad de Ada, esta dio un respingo de dolor.

-Estas bien?, saldré si te duele mucho – le dijo asustado

-estoy bien – Ada puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de James para que no saliera – solo fue un pinchazo – intento ser graciosa y James sonrió tiernamente

-bien…

El espero unos minutos para que el interior de su novia se acostumbrara a el, después de esto se movió dentro de ella, se sentía genial, era bastante estrecha; entre suspiros y gemidos ahogados de placer, Ada y James se fundieron en un acto que mas que carnal, se demostraban todo el amor que se tenían, James agradecía a la vida que Ada lo amara como el a ella, su entrega se lo decía, por su parte Ada estaba feliz de poder demostrarle a James con actos que estaba enamorada de él, agradecía también que el la cuidara tanto; el acto culmino en un grito de placer que envolvió a ambos

-Te amo Ada – le dijo al oído

-….. – Ada se desbordo en llanto

-Ada?¡ - la miro preocupado - perdón mi amor no quería que lloraras – la abrazo con fuerza apenado

-no.. no es por tristeza… yo.. yo también te amo… - decía llorando mientras reía y correspondía el abrazo, James se lleno de gozo.

Duraron los 2 en la cama lo que resto del día planeando su vida juntos, una casa, hijos tal vez una mascota, pero lo que no sabían era que el destino tenía algo distinto para los dos.

_**BUENO¡ ESTO FUE UN LIME FUERTESITO¡ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LES GUSTARIA QUE LA HISTORIA SUBIERA A M? ;) RESPUESTAS EN REV O EN LA PAGINA OFICIAL DE LA CUENTA EN FACEBOOK O TWITEER (ENCUENTRA EL LINK EN MI PERFIL) BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA¡**_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**_


End file.
